L'ambre et la perle
by loveitachi
Summary: La Cristalline : Joli navire. Bel équipage. Surtout si le capitaine propose d’aider Will à retrouver son état normal, en échange d’un petit service. : retrouver la fontaine de Jouvence. Review appréciées. Chapitre 10 en ligne! Mauvais Will!
1. Cristalline

**Me revoilà! Oui, c'est moi. Loveitachi la suprême ( qui a supprimer l'autre fic car elle était nul… ¬¬).**

**Disclamer : Sauf Ma capitaine et son équipage, aucun personnage est à moi.**

**Résumer : La Cristalline : Joli navire. Belle équipage. Surtout si le capitaine propose d'aider Will à retrouver son état normal, en échange d'un petit service. : retrouver la fontaine de Jouvence.**

**P-S : Ayez la musique en tête! Je vous jure que ça aide dans les histoires, ça se peut pas! Lolllllll. Je l'avait en tête quand j'avais écrit ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

« Barbossa! », s'écria Élizabeth en poursuivant Barbossa partout sur le navire.

Quelque jours auparavant, Jack et Barbossa avaient été cherchés la jeune femme à l'île où elle avait dû rester quelque temps. À peine avait-elle embarqué sur le Black Pearl, elle s'était mit supplier sans cesse à Barbossa une solution pour le problème de son mari.

« Je vous ai dit, Mme Turner, que je n'avais pas la moindre idée comment aider le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Maintenant, taisez-vous, sinon je vous envoie à Port Royal. », fit-il sur un ton cinglant.

Élizabeth voulu protester, mais se retint. Elle tourna sèchement les talons, furieuse.

« Sacré caractère, la petite fleur », chuchota Raggetti à Pintel qui hocha doucement la tête.

Une porte claqua bruyamment : signe qu'Élizabeth était enragée et qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la cabine du capitaine. Barbossa soupira et se posta à la barre, poussant Cotons à changer de place.

« P't'être que mon père pourrait l'aider. », annonça Jack en marchant de sa démarche saoul vers son rival. « Elle nous foutra la paix après. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ton père pourrait faire la dedans », dit sèchement le second capitaine du Black Pearl en se tournant vers lui, l'air agacé.

« Oh! Il… a voyagé beaucoup, tu sais. Il a beaucoup de… contact. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. », répliqua le jeune homme en regardant sa main comme s'elle était plus intéressante que Barbossa.

Barbossa sera les poings. S'il aidait Élizabeth, ça la ferait taire, mais ça l'éloignera de son but : trouver la fontaine de jouvence. Il se retourna et son regard se perdit au loin.

« Imagine », chuchota Jack en s'approcha du pirate. « Je peux t'aider à trouver la fontaine de jouvence, mais en échange, tu m'offre le Black Pearl. Ensuite, pour faire taire Mme Turner, tu pars avec elle aider son mari, et je t'attendrai. »

Le ressuscité ferma les yeux, vaincu.

XxxX

« Oui…. Oui…. Il me semble connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider », fit Nill, le père de Jack, songeur.

Son fils lui avait demandé une solution pour le problème de Will. Voyant la note de désespoir dans les paroles du capitaine, il s'était mit à rechercher dans sa mémoire une solution.

Élizabeth lui prit brusquement les mains, les yeux larmoyants et suppliant.

Nill soupira, mais fit l'effort de chercher encore plus loin. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, qui était venu sur le Black Pearl par la demande de sa femme, s'approcha doucement de son compère, plein d'espoir. Bill resta près de Mullroy et observait la scène de loin. Barbossa regarda son rival d'un air interrogateur, alors que Jack souriant à pleine dent.

« Oui…. Un pirate. Une pirate. », murmura le pirate, avant de reprendre un ton plus ferme. « Mais j'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue, mais je ne sais plus! »

« Maria? », proposa Gibbs, en s'approchant de Nill.

« Non, non. Ça commence par ''Ta'' mais après… j'm'en rappelle plus! »

« Tamina? Tarin? Tatie? Tarquelle? », fit Pintel. Il aimait les devinette.

« Non… »

Will continua.

« Tara? Tama? Tazya? »

« Tazyel! », s'exclama alors Nill, fou de joie « Oui, c'est ça, Tazyel! »

. Le visage d'Élizabeth s'éclaircit. Ils pourraient enfin sauvé son mari. Will poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il était heureux. Mais Barbossa resta septique.

« Tazyel? Qui ça, Tazyel? Et en quoi elle pourra nous aider? C'est une femme. »

« Pas n'importe qu'elle femme. », répondit Jack à la place de son père. « Si mon père la connaît, c'est qu'elle est importante. », ajouta-t-il avait son attitude nonchalante.

Nill soupira et prit l'épaule du capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Will fronça les sourcils. Le silence se fit. Apparemment, la joie était de courte durée. Le vielle homme lâcha l'épaule du nouveau marié et marcha de long en large sur le pont du navire.

« Le problème, c'est qu'elle est impossible à trouver. », soupira Nill. « Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille, comme le dit si bien Jack…. C'est la fille à Calypso et Davy Jones. »

Tout ceux qui était présent furent bouche bée. La…. La fille à Davy Jones? Il avait une

fille? Non… impossible. Si? Pintel et Ragetti grimacèrent en tentant de l'imaginer. Un poisson, sans doute.

Nill se tourna vers son fils, et tendit la main. Jack soupira, fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son compas. Son fameux compas. Le vieux capitaine le pris délicatement et le posa sur les mains d'Élizabeth. Elle ouvrit la compas doucement, sans se presser. L'aiguille rouge se mit à tourner dans tous les sens, avant de s'arrêter : au sud.

« Bingo », souria Nill

" Mettez les voiles", croassa le perroquet. "Mettez les voiles. "

Tous levèrent les yeux. Le vent avait changé de direction.

XxxX

Un bateau.

Un minuscule bateau se tenait devant le Black Pearl. Pas plus de dix personnes pouvais y entrer. Même moins. Il semblait que le bout de bois était abandonné.

« C'est ça, la Cristalline? », demanda Will en regardant le minuscule navire. Cristalline était le nom du supposé navire du capitaine Tazyel. « C'est plutôt moche. »

Le souvenir de la '' première fois'' qu'il avait vu le Hollandais volant surgit dans son esprit. Il sourit.

« Non, non! », fit Nill en chassant une mouche imaginaire de devant ses yeux. Il pointa le bout de bois. « Ça, c'est un bout de bois. » Il pointa quelque chose plus loin, dans le brouillard. « Ça! C'est la Cristalline! »

Ils en restèrent bouche bée. Le brouillard se dissipa, révélant aux pirates une pure merveille! Un bateau verdâtre qui semblait paré de diamants et d'ambres, immobile sur la grande mer, tel une émeraude scintillante sur l'océan, dont les toiles blanches et orangés était gonflés par le vent. C'était une grand navire. Presque aussi grand que le Black Pearl.

Pintel et son ami se regardèrent, l'air étonné. Les deux anciens gardes de la marine royal firent de même. Élizabeth laissa échapper un « Wow! » de surprise. Jack et son père sourirent. Gibbs échappa sa bouteille de rhum.

« Là, personne ne voudras me croire », marmonna-t-il en regardant le joyaux des mers.

Ils levèrent un drapeau blanc, signe de paix et de parler. Tout doucement, ils avancèrent vers la Cristalline. Le bruit des vagues était le seul bruit qu'on entendait de l'autre vaisseau.

« T'es sur qu'il y a du monde? C'est tout silencieux », murmura Ragetti à son ami.

Il haussa les épaules. Dès que les deux bateaux furent assez proche l'un de l'autre, des passerelles furent mise. Quelques personnes du Black Pearl les traversèrent. Ils avancèrent serré les uns aux autres, apeurés. Mais Jack, son père, Bill et Barbossa marchèrent sans crainte. Ils en avaient vu bien d'autres.

« Y'à quelqu'un? », cria Will, incertain.

Des rires se firent entendre. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne!

« Patiente, le mioche. Le capitaine arrive bientôt. », fit une voix grave d'un homme invisible à tous. D'après son accent, il était sûrement noir.

D'autre rires encore plus bruyants résonnèrent sur le navire. Les matelots tremblaient de peurs. Seuls les capitaines gardaient leur sang froid, malgré le malaise de l'endroit.

_Boum! Boum! Boum!_

Ils semblaient que quelque chose de lourd frappait un mur. Puis, une corde se souleva seul, comme retenu par une personne invisible. Élizabeth hurla de terreur. D'autre rire furent entendus. Des murmures se mirent à se propagé. Incompréhensible. Indistincte. Mais pourtant, on parlait. On _discutait_ sur le navire. Ils y avait même des voix d'enfants. Ce fut de plus en plus bruyant, de plus en plus lourd.

_Boum! Boum! Boum!_

Élizabeth fut la première à craquer.

« Assez! », hurla-t-elle. « Taisez-vous! »

Le silence se fit. Plus un bruit, sauf les claquements des voiles sur le vent. Puis, doucement, un chant s'éleva. Un chant doux, agréable à entendre. Une voix de femme. Des paroles prononcé sans la moindre frayeur d'être dites. Des paroles anglais. Des mots, d'une autre langues. Elle semblait venir de partout. On aurait dit que c'était le vent qui chantait.

_Keep holding on…_

Un murmure. Une caresse pour l'oreille. Une voix cristalline continua.

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do… 

_There's no others way when is comes to the truth…_

_So keep holding on…_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…_

La voix se tu. Une tiédeur envahit les lieux. Toutes craintes se dissipa. Toutes peur se volatilisa. L'endroit respirait d'une odeur positive.

_Toc!_

La sensation de rêve disparu de chacune des personnes. Les craintes se mirent à revenir. Les peurs réapparurent. Élizabeth et les matelots se remirent à trembler. Il n'y avait pourtant personne!

« Eh bien, eh bien! Nill Sparrow! Comment vas-tu? »

Une voix féminine. Pas juste une voix, une femme aussi s'avança vers le groupe. Une très belle femme, même.

« Tazyel! », fit le vielle homme, reconnaissant son ami. « T'as changé, dit donc. »

Tazyel. C'était Tazyel. Plutôt grande et mince, ses les longs cheveux bruns lisses lui arrivaient à la taille, elle avait une peau brune, sans imperfections, lisse, un visage radieux, souriant., de hautes pommettes, des belles lèvres rouges et des sourcils fins. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus, s'était ses yeux bleus, très pâles. Elle portait un pantalon de pirate brun foncé, un corset vert qui retenait une chemise bouffante et des bottes de cuir noir.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient séparés en mèches attachés au bas par des ambres et des émeraudes. Des boucles d'oreilles en ambres éclaircissait ce visage foncé et plusieurs colliers orangés ramenaient immanquablement les regards sur sa poitrine ni grosse, ni petite. Des bracelets de la même couleur que ses autres bijoux complétaient l'ensemble. C'était une très belle femme.

« Vingt ans, pas plus », songea Élizabeth en la regardant discrètement alors qu'elle échangeait des paroles de convivialité avec Nill. Ses gestes étaient faits avec grâce et agilité.

Boum! 

L'équipage apparu sur le navire. Tous étaient occupés à faire Ci et Ça. Chaque individu semblait aussi raffiné que la capitaine et portait les couleurs orange, vert, blanc et brun sur leur vêtements. Ils avaient tous la peau foncée. Des hommes et des femmes vaquaient tranquillement à leur occupation. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait personne quelques instants plus tôt!

Tazyel se tourna vers Will. Celui-ci constata qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Tia Dalma, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était sa fille. La capitaine s'avança de sa démarche féline vers lui.

« C'est donc toi, le maudit », chuchota-t-elle.

« Vous pouvez faire quelque chose? », la pressa la blonde.

Tazyel acquiesça doucement

. Soudainement, d'un geste brusque, elle prit le visage de Will dans sa main. Un halo orangé l'envahit et le jeune homme fut projeté vers l'arrière, mais la main de la fille de Calypso le retenait toujours. Le cœur de Will apparut alors dans l'autre main libre de Tazyel, et, sang la moindre hésitation, l'enfonça dans la poitrine du nouveau marié. Il lâcha un cri. Tout l'équipage de la Cristalline s'arrêta et se tourna vers le centre de l'attention. Des serpents électrifiés verts et blancs parcoururent le corps du jeune homme qui se mit à convulser. Bill voulu aider son fils, mais Barbossa le retint fermement par le bras. Élizabeth était horrifiée.

Tazyel lâcha le visage de Will qui s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Les spasmes cessèrent et les halos disparurent. La jeune femme paraissait épuisée. Elle perdit conscience et tomba vers l'arrière. Heureusement, Jack la retint et la souleva, surprit par sa légèreté.

Quelqu'un applaudit. Les autres hésitèrent, avant qu'un vacarme de joie n'envahisse les lieux. Élizabeth pleurait de joie en s'agenouillant vers son mari. On conduisit Jack dans la cabine du capitaine et il la déposa sur le lit douillet. Will arriva sous peu, amener par Mullroy et son compagnon et prit place a côté de Tazyel. Les membres du Black Pearl entrèrent dans la vaste cabine, où ils prirent places sur des chaises, attendant le réveille des deux jeunes gens, alors que le brouhaha de l'extérieur s'estompait.

« Vous croyez qu'elle a réussi? », demanda finalement Élizabeth après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Pintel et Ragetti haussèrent les épaules. Gibbs haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Je l'ignore », souffla Nill. « Mais vraiment, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle voudra un paiement. Un gros paiement. »

Tous se regardèrent, souriant.

**XxxX **

**Alors? Comme premier chapitre? Z'avez aimé?** **Moi j'en suis plutôt fière. Si j'ai moins que cinq reviews, pas de prochain chapitre XP. Ce qui risque de prendre du temps à publier, car j'ai quatre fics en cours, plus une story sur et que l'école recommence dans deux semaines! ( Le 28 août!) Je suis bourrées XD Mais je promets que je vais finir cette fic coûte que coûte! Même si ça doit prendre un an avant de l'avoir fini! X) **

**Soyez patient avec moi et dite moi si je dois continué la fic!**

**P-S : Une de mes fics, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre à faire ( environ 3) donc il se peut que la publication soit plus rapide que prévu! **

**Titvan: S'cuse si je ne poste plus de review, mais à chaque fois que je clique pour envoyer des reviews dans les films, ça fait "impossible d'afficher la page" ou " We don't found the page". Mais sache que j'aime toujour ta fic et que je la suit avec attention. **

**¤loveitachi¤**


	2. Murfin nar wyrdao ou la fontaine de jouv

**Me voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! . M'enfin, bref. Mais que veux Tazyel? ( Surtout que c'est écrit dans le résumé ').**

**J'ai découvert une important erreur dans mes fics! Le père de Jack ne se nomme pas Nill, mais Teague Sparrow! ( Erreur d'ouïe uu. J'en porte l'entière responsabilité et je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses.)**

**Cette erreur sera corrigée dans les chapitres qui suit.**

**Autre chose. En tant que fière québécoise, le nom des bateaux et des films seront en québécois!**

**France : _La malédiction du Black Pearl- Le secret du coffre maudit._**

**Québec : _La malédiction de la Perle Noir – le coffre du mort. _**

**Donc, théoriquement, le Black Pearl changera de nom pour la Perle Noir!**

**Merci , merci, merci de votre attention**

**Enjoy!**

**Murfin nar wyrdao ou la fontaine de jouvence **

**XxxX**

Appuyée sur le bastingage de son navire, Tazyel regardait l'océan, songeuse. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes auparavant et avait découvert que tous les membres du Black Pearl s'étaient endormis dans sa cabine. Elle avait filé en douce et regardait maintenant le levé du soleil. Elle ferma doucement ses yeux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres rouges. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, les faisant virevolter sur son visage comme de douces caresses. Un bon sommeil réparateur et toute l'énergie que requières la magie revenait!

« Merci », souffla Élizabeth en prenant place près de la capitaine.

Celle-ci ne daigna même pas d'ouvrir les yeux. En fait, seulement en la regardant, la veille, elle avait sut que jamais elle n'aimerait la blonde. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Juste une sorte d'impression… Comme si son côté divin lui disait de ne pas l'approcher.

« Vous allez payer votre dette, madame Turner, ne vous en inquiétez pas », dit-elle, d'une voix ferme et froide.

Élizabeth fut surpris par la note glacial qui sortait dans les paroles de Tazyel. Elle la fusilla du regard. Aucune réaction de la part de la magicienne.

« Sachez que vos regard venimeux et dédaigneux n'ont aucun effet sur moi, Mme Turner. », annonça la brune en se tournant vers la Reine pirate. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus qui se mirent étrangement à briller. « Mais vous devez savoir qu'un seul mot de ma part, et les petits os de votre jolie gorge se briseront. Ne jouer pas votre maligne avec moi, Élizabeth. »

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec tellement de mépris et de haine qu'Élizabeth fut tentée de la giflé, avant de se rappeler la puissance qu'elle avait donné la veille en aidant Will, son époux. Les yeux de Tazyel cessèrent de briller. C'est alors que la jeune mariée découvrit qu'elle n'avait aucunes pupilles dans les yeux. Ceux-ci semblait être deux miroirs bleu où se reflétait son image. Elle en fut presque effrayée. La capitaine tourna sèchement les talons. Le cœur d'Élizabeth se mit à battre à tout rompre. Cette fille n'était pas humaine du tout. Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'échine. Mais qui était cette fille? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas hésité à sauver Will. Pour la dette? Elle n'avait même pas dit ce qu'elle voulait!

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc comme de l'albâtre et à la peau foncée s'approcha de la blonde. Les yeux verts de l'inconnue pétillaient de plaisir. Elle se présenta sur le nom de Vélaria.

« Elle vous a fait peur, Tazyel, n'est-ce pas? », se moqua la jeune femme à Élizabeth. « Elle adore faire craquer les gens. »

« Mais pourtant…ses yeux… », balbutia la blonde en levant un regard terrifié à Vélaria.

« Vous oubliez qui sont ses parents, Mme Turner », fit gravement la blanche, comme si parler des yeux de son capitaine était dangereux. « Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que bien des humains. »

Élizabeth acquiesça doucement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas Tazyel. Elle risqua alors une question peu discrète à Vélaria qui regardait l'horizon, ses cheveux courts s'amusant à tourner dans toutes les directions.

« Qu'elle âge à Tazyel? », demanda la Reine pirate.

« Dix-huit ans, comme la plupart des membres de l'équipage. Le plus vieux a vingt-cinq ans, c'est Quill, le cuisinier. Ah! Le plus jeune, Otylo, à treize ans. Mais il y a aussi Sora, mais elle, elle a quatorze ans depuis trois jours. »

'' Ils tous des noms bizarre'', songea Élizabeth en haussant les sourcils.

Désirant connaître l'état de son mari, elle s'excusa auprès de Vélaria et retourna à la cabine du capitaine. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et trouva avec soulagement, Will, assit sur le lit, regardant sa main avec stupéfaction. Il semblait que son teint était plus foncé qu'à l'habitude. Les cheveux détachés, le torse nu, il n'aperçu la présence de sa femme que lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés et qu'elle le sera dans ses bras. Élizabeth constata avec surprise et joie que le cœur dans la poitrine de Will battait! Elle en pleura de bonheur.

Plus loin, sur le navire, Tazyel dirigeait le bateau, la Perle Noir tout proche, le regard dirigé au loin, ses yeux reflètant les travaux des matelots. Teague s'approcha d'elle. Il était soucieux de son état. La capitaine ressemblait davantage à un zombie qu'à autre chose. Elle paraissait épuisée.

« J'ignorais qu'utiliser la magie utilisait tant de force », souligna le vielle homme en posant sa main bronzée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Teague », soupira-t-elle en tournant son regard sans pupille sur lui.

Le groupe de la Perle Noir s'approchèrent doucement des deux amis, ils étaient au premier étage de la Cristalline, là où les autres s'activaient, voulant tout entendre de leur discussion. Élizabeth et son mari sortir de la cabine, voulant annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais Gibbs lui fit signe de se taire et leur demanda d'approcher en silence.

« Je me sens lasse. », disait Tazyel, sans voir les espions. « Ce n'est pas la magie qui m'épuise mais, savoir que le Kraken est à mes trousses fatiguent beaucoup. »

Le groupes d'espiond se regardèrent, étonnés.

« Le Kraken? Mais il est mort! »

« Faux. Ma mère l'a ressuscité pour qu'il me pourchasse. Elle m'en veut d'avoir redonné vie à William Turner. Calypso est prompt à la colère et lente au pardon. C'est pour cela que je veux trouver la Murfin nar wyrdao ou la fontaine de jouvence si tu préfères. »

Tazyel soupira une autre fois. Elle commençait à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait à Will. Elle resta songeuse durant un moment et Teague ne la pressa pas. Enfin, elle dit d'une voix lente mais mesurée :

« Vois-tu, mon ami », fit-elle en montrant la mer d'un geste vague de la main. « Ceci est la création de ma mère. Moi, j'y vie. J'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre. » Elle remit ses mains sur le bord et s'y appuya. « Je me sens vieillir, Teague. Je sais que j'ai seulement dix-huit ans, mais mon âme est vielle. Plus vielle encore que la terre. J'ai besoin… d'aventure. J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout fait, à ce qu'on dit. Mais c'est faux. Je suis lasse de ne rien faire. La piraterie ne vaux plus rien, si les pirates disparaisses. La compagnie des Indes prend de la vigueur et de l'espace. On ne sais plus qui est notre ami ou notre ennemi. La mort de Becket a changé beaucoup de chose, tu sais. Nous sommes de plus en plus menacé… et la mort viendra nous chercher. »

Elle se tut. Le vent se mit à joué dans ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux sans pupilles se mirent à briller. Teague resta silencieux. Il comprenait les craintes de son amie. Il avait les mêmes en tête. Tazyel ouvrit la main et le vieux capitaine remarqua une belle topaze dans sa paume. La jeune femme lança la pierre précieuse dans l'eau le plus loin possible qu'elle le pu. Il eut une sorte de vibration sur l'élément liquide et toute l'eau devint dorée. C'était très beau à voir.

« Ma magie à des limites. », expliqua-t-elle. « Chaque sortilège épuise son magicien d'une façon différente. Il faut connaître ses limites. Plus tu lances un sort loin de toi, plus il te vide de ton énergie. Les sorts plus complexe aussi. La magie n'est pas simple. Il faut des années avant de la maîtriser. Il faut savoir chercher au plus profond de son âme pour trouver le filament magique qui si trouve. Tout le monde peut devenir magicien, mais très peu on un don pour cela. Et dire que je ne peux même pas l'utilisé à l'offensive… »

L'équipage de la Perle Noir semblait très intéressé par ses révélations, Élizabeth aussi. Tazyel se tourna vers eux d'un air ennuyé mais à la fois amusé.

« Si vous vouliez entendre ce que j'avais à dire, pas besoin de rester cacher! »

Elle éclata de rire. La capitaine leva alors sa main droite et un vent glacial fonça sur eux.

« Ni Srhtoër Yyo Tsua! », cria-t-elle. Le vent se mit à faire un tourbillon sur sa main droite et une sphère d'air y apparut. « Ethrö Nû Ka!". La sphère se mit à tourné de plus en plus vite et l'eau de la mer si ajouta à son tour. « Kaö! ». Le vent devint plus violent, puis, tout se calma. Dans la main de la jeune femme, se tenait un collier entièrement fait de diamants. L'objet était magnifique.

Élizabeth, impressionnée, s'avança vers Tazyel. La capitaine lui donna le bijou et la Reine pirate la remercia du fond du cœur. Elle lui demanda alors si on pouvait ressuscité les morts. Elle songea évidemment à son défunt père.

« Non. », expliqua la jeune femme. Elle était couverte de sueur et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle avait atteint sa limite. « Il y a une barrière, le néant, entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Tenter un tel exploit est du suicide. Le magicien sens son énergie disparaître et il voit ses derniers instants de vie. »

Tazyel tourna les talons, descendit les quelques marches qui lui séparait du bas et s'enferma dans sa cabine avant de perde connaissance sur le lit.

Sur le bateau, Jack s'approcha d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et lui posa une question. Sa curiosité sur les couleurs des matelots était poussée.

« Excusez-moi, gente dame. Mais pourquoi porter vous ces couleurs plutôt étrange. Il me semble que le vert n'est pas une couleur pour la mer. »

Barbossa s'approcha, curieux lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais vu un bateau vert ornée de pierre précieuse de sa vie. Mais il en avait eu des aventures lui!

« Je ne suis pas gente dame, mais Gabrelle. Et pour la couleur, demandez au capitaine! », fit-elle froidement. Gabrelle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie Yamina qui terminait d'attacher une corde pour les voiles.

« Charmant », dit Jack de sa voix d'homme saoul, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Barbossa se tourna vers lui, l'air fatigué et énervé de l'attitude de son rival.

« T'as jamais pensé à agir normalement? Tu as fait l'idiot je te fais signe. »

« Et alors? J'ai seulement posé une question. Bon, où est le capitaine? »

Il partit en marchant de sa démarche ivre et se mit à la recherche de Tazyel. Barbossa maugréa dans sa barbe et partit rejoindre les membres de l'équipages qui écoutait Élizabeth faire des éloges sur les talents de la fille de Calypso. Elle avait les bras grands ouverts et riait ouvertement. Par contre, Tazyel était introuvable. Il haussa les épaules. Elle était sûrement dans sa cabine.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Tazyel sortit enfin de sa cabine et se mit à regarder l'horizon, à la barre, songeuse, Jack à ses côtés qui tentait tant bien que mal à engager une conversation avec elle. La capitaine l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Les tentatives de Jack pour la charmer était vaine. Personne n'avait réussi et il ne serait sûrement pas le premier à qui elle ouvrirait son cœur. Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien, le jeune homme se tut à son tour et regarda lui aussi l'horizon alors que le soleil se couchait tranquillement. Les couleurs que cela fit sur l'océan et les nuages donnait un air immortel à ce moment.

_Boum!_

Tazyel sursauta. Le navire avait heurté quelques choses et la capitaine était assez intelligente pour savoir ce que c'était. C'était pas un récif… Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers Jack, qui semblait tout aussi paniqué qu'elle à voir sa grimace.

« Le Kraken! », murmura-t-elle.

« Le Kraken! », cria Gibbs en courant comme un demeurer. « Fuyez! »

Les tentacules de la pieuvres se mirent à grimper tranquillement sur le bord du navire. L'équipage de la Perle Noir qui avait déjà affronté le Kraken se mirent à donner des ordres. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ce fut l'affront.

Dégainant son épée, Tazyel se mit à couper tentacules après tentacules, courant dans tout les sens, sauvant le plus de monde possible de son équipage.

Un homme, près d'elle, se fit enlever. Elle tenta de l'aider en tirant sur son pistolet, mais une tentacules lui pris la jambe, la tirant hors du bateau et la plongea dans l'eau. Tazyel cria de terreur tout en se débattant, mais les coup d'épées et de feu, les cris des autres et les ordres de Will ne permit à personne de l'entendre. La capitaine perdit ses armes. Une autre tentacules vint s'enrouler autour de sa gorge, l'empêchant de crier. L'étreinte se sera et Tazyel fut au bord de perdre conscience.

La voyant, Jack sauta du pont du navire pour lui porter secoure. Il réussi à la libérée, mais son geste ne fit qu'amplifier la colère du Kraken. Cette fois, cinq tentacules se mirent les attaquer. Ils s'enroulèrent autours de leur cou, les étouffants par la suite et les traînant dans les profondeurs de l'océan pour les noyer. Comprenant que s'elle ne réagissait pas, ils mourraient tout deux, elle rassembla tout son énergie et prit la main de Jack.

Celui-ci sentit quelques choses de doux le touché au bras. Malgré le tentacules étouffant, il réussit à tourné la tête et vit Tazyel, les yeux fermés, qui murmurait des paroles inaudibles, faisant des bulles d'airs dans l'eau. Puis, la pression sur sa gorge disparue. Des picotements se fit sur son corps alors qu'un tourbillon multicolore l'enveloppait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'il s'effondra sur une plage, le souffle coupé par le choc. Tazyel était à ses côtés, couverte de sueur, la respiration hatelante. Leur regard se croisèrent et la jeune femme sourit.

« Que c'est-il passé? », demanda Jack en se levant et en observant la plage. « Où sommes-nous? »

« Je l'ignore… j'ai songé à un endroit sécuritaire et le tourbillons s'est chargé du reste. »

Ça l'avait apparemment vidé de son énergie. Jack se mit à regarder aux alentours. Une immense jungle était derrière la plage. Vers la mer, il ne voyait ni la Perle, ni la Cristalline. Une impression de déjà vu s'empara de son être.

« Oùjà Slipe Slpiu. »

Tazyel et Jack se tournèrent vivement vers la jungle. Un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'année, quasiment nu, était à sa lisière. Des formes étranges étaient maquillées sur sa peau sombre, un couteau et une fourchette dans les mains. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul. Une dizaine d'êtres comme lui se massaient derrière.

« Allakéléké! », s'exclamèrent les Pélégostos.

« Merdouille », jura Jack en reculant légèrement, suivit de Tazyel. Les pirates, comprenant la grave situation à lequel ils se trouvaient, détalèrent le plus loin possible des Cannibales.

« ALLAKÉLÉKÉ! », hurlèrent les Pélégostos en se mettant à la chasse de leur Dieu.

**XxxX**

**J'aime pas mon combat avec le Kraken TT. Pas assez descriptif… ouinnn! Aussi l'entrer des Pélégostos n'est pas assez profond….**

**M'enfin…**

**Review?**

**Prochain chapitre : Retour chez les Pélégostos**


	3. When you're gone the pieces of my heart

**Je sais, je sais, ça été long, trèèèèèèèèès long, mais bon: Mon ordi a crashé, j'ai perdu tout mes fichiers, les feuilles écrites à la main ont disparu et Word ne marchait plus... Bref, j'ai écrit sur WordPad, mais il n'y a pas de corrigeur, alors pardonnez les fautes S.V.P et les paroles deviendront '' patatointoin'' au lieu de l'autre pour un petit bout de temps. (Le temps que mon nouveau ordi portable soit livré!)  
**

**Chapitre plutôt court (essayez dont de vous rappelez un chapitre perdu, vous!), mais avec de l'action et du comique. (Romance? Bof!) Puis, ben euh... côté review, je suis un peu déçue, mais comme ce n'était que le deuxième chapitre, je ne dis rien P  
**

**Chapitre trois en ligne, le titre a changé, car celui-là marchait mieux.  
Enjoy!  
**

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you.**

**XxxX**

Dès que Tazyel et Jack s'étaient volatilisés en direction de l'île des Pélégostos, le Kraken avait arrêté de détruire la Cristalline pour retourner dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Malheureusement, le bateau d'émeraude était trop amoché pour continuer à naviguer. Alors, il fut décidé que le reste de l'équipage de la capitaine voyagerait sur la Perle. Le seul ennuie, maintenant, était de retrouver Jack et Tazyel. Barbossa, plein d'espoir, les croyait morts alors que Teague répétait sans cesse que son fils était trop ingénieux pour mourir de cette façon et que Tazyel avait dû se servir de sa magie pour s'enfuir. Mais ce fut Vélaria qui trouva la solution pour savoir où étaient les deux capitaines.

"Tazyel m'a apprit quelques trucs en magie!", s'exclama-t-elle, apparament joyeuse. " Je pourrais sûrement la visualiser!"

Ils acquiescèrent à sa requête inhabituelle. Elle prit la bouteille de rhum qui Gibbs allait boire et renversa son contenu sur le sol, sans porter attention au jurons du second. Elle ferma les yeux, concentra toute la magie dans sa main droite, et prononça l'incantation adéquate pour le sortilège:

"Anis Shrà!", cria Vélaria, ses yeux s'illuminant subitement.

Sur la flaque de rhum, rien ne se passa au début, mais après plusieurs secondes, une image de mit à apparaître. Ils virent une jungle, puis Tazyel et Jack courant à toute allure, évitant les branches, les buissons et tous objets nuisibles. Tout-à-coup, une flèche se planta dans un arbre, près de l'épaule de la jeune être divine. Le capitaine lui prit le bras et la força à courir plus vite.

Élizabeth fronça les sourcils et lâcha un cri de surprise dès qu'elle vit les Pélégostos en suite des deux capitaines, lances à la main et couteaux dans l'autre. L'image s'éteignit.

" Ils sont à l'île des Pélégostos!", s'exclama Gibbs, souriant, fier.

" Mais comment se sont-ils rendus là?", demanda Marty, trouvant étrange que Tazyel et Jack soient si loin du navire.

" Tazyel n'est pas assez doué dans les voyages spatiaux temporels", expliqua brièvement Gabrelle.

XxxX

" Jack Sparrow! Sachez que je vous déteste!", cria Tazyel, courant toujours pour échapper aux cannibales.

" Ce n'est pas réciproque! Et ce n'est pas ma faute, vous savez, Trésor", répliqua Jack, regardant derrière son épaule, évitant de justesse une lance d'un homme noir.

" Vous avez choisi de tourner à gauche alors que c'était à droite qu'il fallait aller!"

" Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, courez!"

Malgré les crampes et les difficultés respiratoires, ils continuèrent de détaler en direction de la mer, tentant désespérément d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Les deux capitaines tombèrent alors sur une falaise, dont un pont un boit à l'air fragile les séparaient d'une autre falaise.

" Jack Sparrow, si vous nous débarassez de ces... cannibales, je vous embrasse!"

La récompense parut ranimer la folie de Jack. Il força Tazyel à traverser le pont, avant de passer à son tour. Rendu de l'autre côté, il dégaina son épée et coupa les cordes qui retenaient le pont en bois. Trois Pélégostos tombèrent dans le vide alors que leurs compagnons le suppliaient de revenir.

" Pas question d'être votre Dieu.'', marmonna Jack en rengainant son arme et en tournant les talons, suivant Tazyel qui s'était à nouveau réfugiée dans la jungle. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la forêt qu'il fut poussé violemment contre un arbre, les lèvres de la jeune femme divine contres les siennes. Près d'une seconde plus tard, la capitaine se dégagea de lui, s'essuya la bouche d'un "Beeeeeeeuk!" dégouté, et tourna les talons en continuant sa démarche féline, le roulement de ses hanches attirants sur-le-champ le regard du capitaine.

"On recommence?", proposa-t-il, plein d'espoir de recevoir un second baiser.

Sans même se retourner, la jeune femme lui fit le doigt d'honneur. Apparemment, sa réponse était négative. Dommage. Le capitaine de la Perle Noire la suivit, passant la langues sur ses lèvres en se rappelant le goût sucré de celle de Tazyel. Il aurait bien voulu prolonger le baiser, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps.  
De tout le temps qu'ils mirent pour traverser la jungle en direction de la plage, la fille de Calypso n'accorda aucun regard au jeune homme, troublé d'avoir donné son premier baiser à une personne comme Jack. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de faire des compliments sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle ne lui avait donné qu'un rapide baiser de rien du tout. À la lisière de la forêt, près du sable chaud, ils firent une pose. Tous deux étaient essoufflés et épuisés de la course qu'ils venaient de faire.

" On s'en est sorti!", s'exclama le capitaine, ravie.

Tazyel ne répondit pas. Son regard sans pupille se posa sur la mer. Le soleil reflétait sur sa peau sombre, lui donnant un éclat brillant et lumineux. Le vent joua dans sa longue chevelure.

"Tazyel?", fit Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

" La Cristalline n'est plus...", chuchota-t-elle, presque en transe.

Sa main glissa inconsciemment dans celle du pirate. Jack y posa un regard surpris. L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Tazyel était remplie de surprise! Le regard clair de la pirate croisa celui du jeune homme aux yeux bruns. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent pour y laisser passer un rire. Un rire doux et cristallin. Sans avertissement, la fille de Davy Jones posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack et ferma les yeux, alors que les cheveux du capitaine lui chatouillaient les cheveux. Elle les repoussa d'un souffle et laissa même le pirate l'enlacer à la taille.

" Jack...", murmura la femme divine pendant que le vent marin lui fouettait le visage. " Je suis fatiguée..."

Et elle s'effondra. Le capitaine la rattrapa de justesse, étonné par sa légèreté. Il la prit comme une jeune mariée et s'avança près de l'eau. Il plissa les yeux, remarquant une sombre silhouette à l'horizon. Silhouette qui devint rapidement un navire, avant d'apparaître sous la forme de la Perle Noire. Jack se mit à crier pour retenir son attention. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le bateau s'échoua sur la plage. Gabrelle sauta sur le sol, suivit par Yamina. Elles arrachèrent littéralement Tazyel des mains du capitaine pour s'assurer de son état. Elles soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, seulement épuisée.

" Que c'est-t-il passé?", demanda Teague en s'approchant de son fils. " On vous a vu courir dans la forêt grâce à un sort de Véralia...''

" Vélaria", corrigea la concernée.

" Mouais. Il y a juste le fait que devenir un steak pour des cannibales n'est pas très réjouissant", marmonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent.

" Tazou!", s'exclama Vélaria en sautant dans ses bras.

" Et le fait que tu m'as emb...umf!"

Tazyel avait bloqué ses mains sur le visage de Jack, l'empêchant ainsi de parler librement. Malheureusement, elle perdit à nouveau conscience. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol sableux de l'île.

" Ça lui arrive toujours?", demanda Élizabeth en la tournant de bord, de sorte qu'elle puisse respirer.

" Pas vraiment. Elle connait ses limites, mais... on dirait qu'elle fait exprès de les repousser, ce qui est dangereux pour elle.", fit la second aux cheveux blancs, l'air songeuse.

Gabrelle et Yamina arrivèrent pour sauver la mise. Elles s'emparèrent de leur capitaine, ne lancèrent aucun regard aux autres et remontèrent sur le navire, comme deux clones.

« Faut y aller, Jacky, les Pélé arriveront bientôt », fit Teague en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. ( NdA : J'ai découvert comment on fait « Patatointoin »!!! Et je viens de prendre le portable de mon frère pour continuer – ordinateur portable, mais portable, pour nous Québec, c'est un ordi portable, pas un cell-)

« Ouais…. »

« …Quelques choses cloche, tu ne trouves pas? Je sens que des malheurs vont s'abattre sur nous. »

« Ou sur Tazyel »

Ils montèrent sans un mot sur la Perle.

XxxX

Plusieurs heures plus tard, entre chien et loup, Jack marchait tranquillement sur sa Perle, un air fière sur le visage. Tazyel dormait dans sa cabine d'un sommeil très profond, les deux époux dans la leur et Barbossa regardait les cartes dans la cave, seul et sans bruit.

« Non, non, ça ne marchera pas », chuchota une voix féminine.

Jack s'arrêta net. Il recula de quelques pas, et tourna la tête. Tous les survivants de la Cristalline, regroupés, chuchotaient dans un coin du pont. Discrètement, le capitaine s'approcha d'eux afin d'entendre leur conversation sans se faire voir. Leurs murmurent des voix lui arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à ses oreilles à une demi-douzaine de mètres de l'endroit.

« Elle comprendra le coup! », s'exclama à voix basse, Quill, le cuisinier.

« Tu as un autre plan peut-être? », se fâcha Vélaria, les mains sur les hanches.

« Demandons l'aide de la Perle », proposa l'homme en se grattant sa barbe naissante.

« Tu es fou! Et s'ils refusent? », s'horrifièrent Otylo et Sora en cœur.

« Refuser quoi? », demanda Jack en se dévoilant, marchant avec son habituelle démarche d'homme saoul.

Le groupe sursauta à son approche. Gabrelle et Yamina reculèrent en même temps, comme deux robots. Vélaria fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous? », cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

« Répondez à ma question avant. »

Les survivants se regardèrent, hésitant. Ils lui firent promettre de ne rien dire avant d'avouer finalement leur plan.

« Mutinerie?! », s'étonna Jack, les yeux grands ouverts, son chapeau de pirate tombant sur le sol.

« Chuuuuuut! »

« Pourquoi? », demanda le capitaine en baissant le ton.

« Tazyel n'est pas un bon capitaine », se plaignit Otylo en grimaçant. « Elle n'est pas assez expérimentée »

« Et c'est ça la raison? »

Le groupe baissa la tête. Un raison? Il en avait deux : Inexpérience et Terreur. L'équipage était terrifié par ses pouvoirs magiques, ce qui avait valu leurs soumissions. Mais maintenant qu'elle était affaiblie, ils pouvaient en profiter! Elle serait incapable ses voyages spatiaux! De plus, la capitaine ne savait pas nager.

Jack resta songeur. L'élimination de Tazyel pourrait lui être profitable. Il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. Un sourire étira les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes. D'un commun accord, ils surent leurs tâches.

Quill descendit bruyamment les escaliers du navire menant à l'étage inférieurs et tapa à la porte du compartiment de Tazyel. Celle-ci l'ouvrit, encore toute fatiguée et les cheveux en bataille. Ne lui laissant pas le temps, il lui prit violemment le bras et la tira vers l'extérieur.

« Eh! Quill, lâche-moi! »

Faisant la sourde oreille, il la sortit dehors et elle se mit à frissonner, étant vêtue uniquement d'une légère robe de nuit donnée par Élizabeth, toutes deux faisant à peut prêt la même taille. Les hommes sifflèrent à sa vu. Tazyel n'y comprenait rien,

Le couple Turner tentèrent de l'aider, mais ils furent vite repoussés.

« Mort! Mort! Mort! »

Ces mots furent une décharge électrique dans le corps de la capitaine.

« Mort! Mort! Mort! »

Quill la poussa sur la planche plantée avec hâte sur le bord du navire. Souriant, Barbossa s'avança vers elle. Son air triomphant qui ornait son visage la fit reculer.

« Prête à mourir, Tazyel? Comme dette de remboursement à ta mère…! »

Il bouscula la planche de bois et la jeune femme tomba dans l'eau. Sa chute provoqua l'hilarité générale.

« Non! », cria Teague en tentant de passé par-dessus bord, mais la main de son fils le retenait. « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire!? »

Will posa une main sur son cœur et s'effondra. Le cri de sa femme ramena tout le monde à la réalité.

Plus loin, dans la mer, une forme sombre s'accrocha à un rocher. Ne sachant pas nager, Tazyel se débattit en vain. Elle ferma les yeux, rendant son dernier souffle. La vie quitta son corps en même temps que le cœur de Will se séparait de sa poitrine.

Jack comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de faire :

Il venait de tuer la fille de la Déesse des îles et son ami redevenait maudit….

**XxxX**

**Fin! Du chapitre, évidemment! Il est…. 23h47 du soir le 29 septembre 2007. Je suis fatiguée, mais je corrige les fautes de mon chapitre! XD! Bon! Ouf! Je sais que la fin était plutôt précipitée, mais c'était voulu. Disons qu'il s'était passé 5 minutes entre la fin de la discussion des rebelles et la mort de Tazyel. Bref, bref….**

**Prochain chapitre!:**

**Qui a fait ça? Jack Sparrow!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Qui a fait ça? Sois maudit, Jack Sparrow

**Vouiiiiiiiii! C'est le quatrième chapitre! D! Poster peu de temps après le troisième. Mais quand on a histoire et religion un à la suite de l'autre…. Ce chapitre n'est que du délire sur deux pattes (fini la sérosité! Un peu d'humour est toujours le bienvenu, non?) Bref, on va voir Dadavy! Joie, que de la joie!**

**Enjoy!**

**Qui a fait ça? Sois maudit, Jack Sparrow!!**

**XxxX**

En avant : de la neige

En arrière : de la neige

À gauche : de la neige

À droite : de la neige

« Je déteste la neige… », marmonna Tazyek en s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol, la quatrième fois en une heure. « Et la glace aussi! »

Elle se releva avec difficulté, couverte de cette substance poudreuse, blanche et froide.

« Que la mort t'emporte, Jack Sparrow! », ragea la capitaine qui glissa de nouveau. « Tu cela est de ta faute! »

En trois mois de cette enfer, elle avait apprit à parler seul et à maudire sans arrêt célèbre pirate. Déchue de son titre, elle errait dans un désert de glace, à son plus grand malheur.

« Je suis faite pour la mer! Pas pour la neige et le froid! Sois maudit, Jack Sparrow!

Tazyel ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de reprendre son calme. Ses pieds marchaient tous seuls alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour sortir de l'endroit.

Paf!

Elle venait de se cogner sur une surface dure, froide, et surement faite en boit.

« Qui est le demeuré qui a mit un bateau sur ma route?! »

Enragée, elle leva les yeux, avant d'apercevoir que ledit bateau était la Cristalline, belle et en bon état.

« Que fais-tu là, toi? »

Soudain, le navire se mit à bouger. Tazyel baissa le regard. Elle vit une centaine de crabes blancs qui faisait avancer le navire à une vitesse prodigieuse. La jeune femme resta bouche bée.

« Hein? »

Elle perdit la Cristalline de vu.

« Eh! Attends-moi! »

Et comme Jack quelques mois plus tôt, elle partit à sa poursuite en courant.

XxxX

Élizabeth posa une main sur le front brûlant de son mari. Son état empirait de jour en jour, depuis la mort de Tazyel, trois mois plus tôt. Elle tassa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds de son visage pâle.

« Will… »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de sa part. On l'aurait cru mort si ce n'était pas sa respiration saccadée. Il suait beaucoup, ce qui forçait sa femme à le réveiller souvent pour le faire boire. Sa perte de poids était alarmante, vu qu'il ne mangeait presque plus.

« Maudit sois-tu, Jack Sparrow! », jura Élizabeth en serrant les poings.

XxxX

« Capitaine! »

Gibbs courut en tout sens sur le navire, à la recherche de son capitaine. Il faillit enfarger Marty :

« Je crois qu'il est dans sa cabine, avec Vélaria, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. », dit le nain pour arrêter le second dans sa course folle.

« Oh »

Gibbs cessa de regarder partout à la recherche de Jack. Il se mit à calmer sa respiration.

« Tu ne trouves pas que le capitaine est bizarre depuis la mort de Tazyel? », constata Marty en caressant sa barbiche.

Dès qu'il vit le froncement de sourcils du vieil homme, il ajouta :

« Enfin, plus que d'habitude. »

« Ouais… et tu sais que quand c'est mauvais pour Jack, c'est mal pour nous aussi… »

Une porte claqua. Jack sortit de sa cabine, l'air troublé. Autour de sa main était enroulé un morceau de tissus black qui tentait vainement d'attacher. Le capitaine se mit à jurer. Marty et Gibbs se regardèrent avant de s'approcher du pirate.

« Un problème, capitaine? », questionna le nain, curieux.

Jack sursauta.

« Non, non! À moins que vous ne sachiez attacher ce machin. », dit-il en levant sa main bandée.

Gibbs lança un dernier regard entendu à son coéquipier avant de prendre la main du capitaine et de nouer lentement le tissu. La scène lui était très familière, surtout que Jack était rempli de tics nerveux.

« Tout est étrange depuis la mort de Tazyel. », commença Marty.

« Non, non! Tout est normal, parfaitement normal! », s'exclama Jack, pas très sur de lui.

Brusquement, Gibbs enleva le chiffon, mettant ainsi à nu une marque noire et globuleuse. Terrorisé, le second frottant rapidement sa paume sur son torse, dit un tour sur lui-même et cracha sur le sol.

« La marque noire! », glapit-il.

Il fut imité par Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy et Murtogg. Jack roula les yeux et tiqua sa lèvre supérieure. Dès que Tazyel avait rendu son dernier souffle, la tache était apparue dans sa main et dans celle de tous les survivant de la Cristalline. Pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons, le capitaine avait forcé l'équipage du Hollandais Volant à partir, de même que son père.

XxxX

« Neige! Neige en vu! », cria Tazyel, sur le mât de son navire.

Elle prit une corde et glissa jusqu'au pont. Le bateau avançait tout le toujours, poussé par les crabes blancs. Ayant passé presqu'un an en solitude constante, elle avait fini par perdre la boule.

« Vélaria, où es-tu? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Un silence lourd pesait dans le désert de glace.

« Quill? J'ai faim! »

Le glissement des crabes fut sa seule réponse.

« Y'a personne ou quoi?! »

Tazyel se fâcha et donna un coup de pied sur la porte de sa cabine, lui causant une douleur dans son orteil.

« Mama! », cria-t-elle, désespérée. « Mama… je ne suis plus capable… aide moi…. »

La capitaine éclata dans un amer sanglot. Sans raison apparente, son sourire revint. Ses changements soudain d'humeurs était fréquente. Elle se mit à chanter une chanson de pirate, comme si de rien était. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle stoppa net ses paroles.

« Mama… Papa… »

XxxX

Will ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter Élizabeth et Bill qui veillait sur lui.

« Tazyel! », gémit-il. « Mama… elle réclame ses parents! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? », s'inquiéta son père.

Will l'ignora et tenta de s'échapper du lit, mais il fut retenu par sa femme. Il se débattit sans plus de succès. La reine pirate murmura des mots rassurants pour le calmer. En vain.

« Tazyel est morte il y a onze mois, Will », fit Boule de bois. « Morte noyée dans une mutinerie. »

« Non…. Elle ne peut pas mourir! »

Élizabeth sentit la jalousie monter jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Elle est divine…. Elle est la fille de Tia Dalma », continua le jeune malade.

Il marquait un point. Si Tazyel n'était pas morte, qu'était-elle devenue? Où était-elle? Dans la crypte de Davy Jones? Au royaume des dieux? Chez les morts? Sous l'eau? Était-elle une déesse à présent. Un fantôme? En vie? Toutes ces questions bombardaient leur esprit.

« Et si on demandait à Barbossa? Il connait beaucoup de chose, lui. », proposa Élizabeth pour calmer son époux.

« Faudrait d'abords trouver la Perle », grogna Bill.

Ils levèrent les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage.

« Tortuga »

XxxX

« Capitaine! On a un gros, gros, gros problème! », le réclama Aïkido.

« Qu'y a-t-il? », s'énerva Davy Jones en sortant de la batiste qui lui servait de maison. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, matelot?! »

L'homme-coquillage pointa une jeune fille qu'il tenait par le bras.

« … Je peux vous faire du thé si vous le voulez. Vous aimez le thé? J'aurais bien fait un baba au rhum mais je n'ai pas de rhum! Et pas de sucre non plus…Avez-vous du sucre? Ou peut-être du lait? Mais bon, il n'y a sûrement pas de moule à gâteau ici, non? Dites, vous croyez à l'histoire d'Adam et Ève? Ma mère m'a dit que c'était faux, mais il y en a qui y croit! Vous? Je trouve ça bizarre l'histoire. En plus, elle met deux fils au monde! Et il y a plusieurs dieux, pas un seul! Ma mère, ce n'est pas un cochon! C'est Calypso, la déesse des îles et des naufragés! Et du mont Olympus aussi, vous savez! Et mon père est un graaaaaaaaand marin! Un très graaaaaaaaaaaand marin! Oui, oui, j'ai raison, il s'appelle Davy Jones. Je suis même capitaine, moi aussi, vous savez? Mon navire, c'est la Cristalline! Une émeraude sur un océan de saphir! Je l'aime beaucoup, sauf que le Kraken la détruit! C'est dommage, non? Bref! Dites, vous avez du café? J'ai une petite soif moi, et une petite faim aussi. Ça doit faire un an que j'ai pas mangé! Il faut bannir les mutineries, c'est comme ça que je suis morte. Par un pirate idiot, avec un nom à coucher dehors! J'ai aussi une grande amie, Vélaria. Elle est noire avec les cheveux blancs, c'est très beau. Et un beau regard vert. Vert émeraude. Vert gazon. Vert feuille. Moi, ils sont bleus. Bleu saphir. Bleu ciel. Bleu océan. J'aime bien mes yeux. On dit aussi que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère. Vous trouvez, vous? Et j'aime aussi… »

« Tazyel? »

Surprise, la capitaine arrêta de parler et détourna le regard d'Aïkido pour le poser sur Davy Jones. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle devint blême. Ses yeux sans pupilles, semblables à ceux de l'ex-capitaine du Hollandais Volant, se mirent à briller.

« Pa… papa? »

Les tentacules de l'homme-poulpe commencèrent à avoir des spasmes. Davy Jones tassa une mèche des cheveux sombres de sa fille avec sa main en pince d'homard.

« Taz…yel? Tu…. Es morte?! »

Elle plissa le nez et son père ne put s'empêcher de constater sa ressemblance avec Calypso. Sauf les yeux. Ses yeux.

« Devine par qui. », marmonna la jeune femme divine en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

Sa ressemblance avec sa mère devint de plus en plus frappante.

Les traits marins de Davy Jones se durcirent et il sera les dents.

« Jack Sparrow! », hurla-t-il en regardant le ciel sombre de la ville des morts.

XxxX

« A….a….atchoum! », éternua le capitaine de la Perle Noire. ( Au Japon, une croyance veut qu'à chaque fois qu'on éternue, c'est que quelqu'un parle de nous Pour votre culture générale)

« Ça va Jack? », demanda Gibbs qui regardait le doux roulement des hanches d'une femme de joie

Clap!

Ce fut le bruit que fit la gifle quand elle frappa la joue droite de Jack, lui donnant une marque rouge.

« Ça fait du bien, ce truc! », soupira Élizabeth en secouant sa main, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Bill et sa belle-fille s'assirent sur la même table que les deux pirates. Jack cacha en vitesse sa main qui possédait la marque noire. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue et se commanda un autre verre de rhum.

« Où est Will? », interrogea Gibbs pour débuter une conversation.

« Il est malade. De plus, il ne peut plus mettre pied sur terre que tous les dix ans. », répondit gravement la reine pirate.

Le second lança un coup d'œil discret à son capitaine. Celui-ci n'y répondit pas.

« On est venu te parler, Jack », lança Bill qui fixa son ancien capitaine droit dans les yeux. « Tazyel n'est pas morte »

« Vraiment? »

Son ton restait indifférent. Élizabeht chassa du regard une prostituée qui s'approchait trop près de la table à laquelle ils discutaient. Elle se tourna vers Jack.

« Sa mère est une déesse, elle ne peut pas être morte non? »

« Je l'ignore. »

La tonalité moqueuse de sa réponse énerva les deux pirates.

« Barbossa n'est pas ici? »

« Sur le navire. »

En même temps, Bill et Élizabeth se levèrent et sortirent du bar. La fine brume de l'extérieur rendait un air de folie sur l'île de la tortue. La reine pirate frissonna et serra son châle contre elle. En silence, ils se mirent à marcher pour aller rejoindre le pirate du savoir.

XxxX

« Une mutinerie? »

« Ouaip! »

Tazyel but une gorger du verre de lait chaud qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sombres. Assise sur une chaise dans la nouvelle demeure de son père, elle embrassa du regard l'unique pièce qu'elle contenait.

Quatre murs d'un blanc d'albâtre remplis de tableaux et d'armes diverses; une table ronde pour six personnes; un lit double couleur de la neige et une table aussi pure que du cristal bourrée de parchemins et de plumes.

Très simple et sobre.

« Il y a un an de cela. », ajouta-t-elle en baissant misérablement la tête. « Un an à errer dans ce désert de neige et de glace. »

« Un an… », murmura Davy Jones. « Un an que ce salopard de Jack Sparrow possède la marque noir… »

« Ça va! On a comprit! Ça fait quinze fois que tu le répètes! »

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis tombée amoureux de ta mère? »

« Uh? »

« Son franc parlé était pire que le tien »

« … »

« … »

« Ça existe? »

XxxX

« Pas morte, vous dites? C'est probable… »

Élizabeth leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers Barbossa qui restait songeur. Ayant vécu beaucoup d'aventure, il était le savoir des pirates. Elle tassa une mèche de cheveux de son visage, les yeux larmoyant, la gorge au goût salé. La lune refléta sur sa peau livide qui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits.

« Même très probable…. Mais il y a un problème dans tout ça. »

« Quel problème? », le pressa Bill, qui se leva brusquement de sa chaise à laquelle il était assit.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur la table et son visage se rapprocha de celui du vieux pirate. L'ancien maudit voulait tout faire pour sauver son fils; absolument tout. Même mourir. Bill ordonna à Barbossa de tout expliquer.

« S'elle n'est pas morte, où est-elle? », exposa-t-il.

Un silence gêné se posa sur le pont silencieux. Tout cela devenait compliqué, très compliqué. Tazyel restait un mystère, même disparu. Barbossa eut un sourire sadique.

« Dans l'antre de Davy Jones! »

XxxX

« Fait froid! », se plaignit Tazyel en frictionnant ses bras sombres.

« C'est dur pour tout le monde, Tazyel, alors supporte. », ordonna son père.

La jeune femme grogna, mais arrêta tout de même de chialer. Elle venait de comprendre l'immensité de la ville des morts en mer. En plus du froid glacial qui y régnait, rien, personne, ne semblait joyeux.

« Et comment sort-on de la crypte de William Turner? », demanda Aïkido qui suivait son capitaine et la fille divine.

Exaspéré, Davy Jones se tourna vers eux.

« C'est la dixième fois que je vous le répète! On trouve un équipage et on part avec la Cristalline, compris?! »

« C'est pas si compliqué », marmonna Tazyel. « QUI VEUT DEVENIR MATELOT ET SORTIR DE CE MONDE POURRI?! »

Une ligne de volontaire, une centaine d'homme et de femme, se forma devant eux. La fille divine sourit à son père et sortit un long rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre. Les morts se placèrent devant elle et se mirent à écrire leur nom.

Davy Jones vit une personne qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Becket? »

Ledit Becket sursauta à l'approche de l'homme-poulpe. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et sa bouche, ouverte, trembla.

« No…non», balbutia-t-il.

« Cutler Becket? », fit une voix derrière Davy Jones

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'autre homme.

« Commodore Norrington? », s'étonnèrent l'ancien capitaine et le pauvre homme.

Tout trois se regardèrent avec une mine de stupéfaction sur le visage.

« Papa! On a 148 personnes inscrite! Mais c'est que l'ex-gouverneur… »

Tazyel coupa net sa phrase en voyant les trois hommes, épées à la main, se regardant d'un air menaçant.

« …Swann pourrait faire partit de l'équipage », termina-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Tazyel baissa timidement la tête. Les yeux de Becket et de Norrington se déposèrent sur l'homme derrière la pirate. Le père d'Élizabeth, perruque comprise, dans son habit habituel, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, une main sur l'épaule de Tazyel qui fixait son père, se proposait pour être pirate!!

« Gouverneur…. Swann? », s'étonna l'ex-commodore. »

« C'est pour ma fille », lança brusquement Mr. Swann ( si quelqu'un sait son nom, qu'il me le dise! ). « Je veux la revoir »

Tazyel lança un regard suppliant à son père.

« D'accord », soupira-t-il à contrecoeur.

Soudain, des mains sombres enlacèrent les épaules de la fille divine.

« Besoin d'aide? », susurra une voix féminine.

**XxxX**

**Moi : Coupez! **

**Tazyel : Je suis ridicule dans ce chapitre!**

**Moi : T'as perdu la boule, je te fais signe.**

**Will : Et moi, on aurait dit un mourant!**

**Teague : Je n'ai même pas paru!**

**Jack : Tu me fais passer pour un peureux!**

**Moi : Stop! Stop! On s'en fout des commentaires**

**Tous : Mais…**

**Calypso : Review?**


	5. Un moment ma folie

**Vouiiiiiiiii! C'est moi! Pour le cinquième chapitre de l'ambre et la perle! D! La relation Jack/Tazyel va-t-il s'améliorer, ou pire encore, se détériorer? Et qui était l'étrange personne qui a susurrée dans le dos de ma fille divine? Et que fait Wer…Wear…. Le père de Swann dans la piraterie? Wealterby… faudrait que jm'en rappelle un jour… Wealterby, Wealterby, Wealterby, Wealterby….( 3 heures plus tards)… Wealterby…**

**Vous saurez tout cela ( dans le prochaine épisode! Nan, j'rigole) dans ce chapitre!**

**Enjoy! Et Joyeuse Halloween! Je me déguise en mariée, et vous?**

**Vivre un moment ma folie**

**XxxX**

La pluie ravageait tout sur son passage. La Perle tanguait de gauche à droite, manquant de faire tomber plusieurs fois l'équipage. En plus du froid glacial qui régnait sur l'endroit, ils devaient aussi supporter les glaciers bleutés qui trainaient sur leur chemin. Jack, imperturbable, son compas dans sa main, conduisait le navire.

Sauver Tazyel était devenue une priorité pour Barbossa, Élizabeth, Will, Teague et Bill. Le capitaine avait dû leur obéir. Et puis, la vie était nulle sans la jeune femme et une marque noire sur la main.

Une grosse vague frappa la coque à bâbord. Élizabeth trébucha sur le sol et avala de l'eau de mer. Elle n'en pouvait plus! C'en était trop! Elle n'était plus capable de tenir le coup. Et Will qui était toujours malade dans leur cabine.

« Jack! », cria Gibbs sous le vacarme du vent et de la pluie. « On devrait baisser les voiles! »

« Elles tiendront encore quelques minutes. »

Le second grommela. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et le temps maussade n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. Jack devenait de plus en plus bizarre. On aurait dit que la perte de Tazyel l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais qu'avait-elle, cette gamine, pour que tout le monde se souci d'elle? À cause qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir aider William? Il aurait donné cher pour avoir plus d'information.

Le matin arriva, avec une vague de soleil qui enleva doucement l'orage vers l'horizon. Le calme se fit et l'équipage constata avec soulagement que les dommages étaient minimes. À part quelques morceaux de bois trainant un peu partout et des membres blessés, il n'y avait rien de grave. Ils furent réparés et soignés rapidement.

Le voyage se déroula plus paisiblement par la suite. Chaque personne faisait ce qu'il devait faire. Jack s'anima enfin vers midi. Ils approchaient! La crypte de Davy Jones n'était plus très loin. Encore quelques lieues seulement….

« On arrive? », demanda Teague en s'approchant de son fils maudit.

« Presque », sourit le capitaine en fermant son compas magique.

Le vieil homme acquiesça lentement d'un mouvement de la tête. Jack semblait se soucier de la fille divine. Mais depuis quand son fils se souciait de quelque chose? Il devenait de plus en plus étrange….

« On y est! »

Teague leva les yeux sur un immense bloc de glace creux. Barbossa s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres, suivit par Élizabeth. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et la Perle entra dans le glacier. Ils retournaient au monde des morts pour sauver Tazyel!

Mais dès qu'ils furent dans la glace et qu'ils ne pouvaient retourner en arrière, un navire émeraude émergea de l'eau froide du grand nord. Une femme à la peau sombre tenta d'enlever tout le liquide de sa longue chevelure, alors que ses yeux pâles s'illuminaient. Plusieurs mollusques bipèdes retournèrent à leurs occupations de matelot après avoir applaudies bruyamment. Un homme à la face de pieuvre s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Libre, nous sommes libres, Tazou »

« Ouais! Mais c'était vachement laid faire basculer MON navire pour qu'il change de bord. J'suis toute mouillée! »

Davy Jones soupira bruyamment en réprimant un sourire. Tazyel n'était décidemment pas sortit de son adolescence, malgré ses dix-neuf ans. Calypso s'approcha d'eux et enlaça sa fille par les épaules.

« Sans mon aide, Tazou, tu serais encore dans le monde des morts », répliqua-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle. « Tu ferais mieux de me remercier! »

La jeune capitaine marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Merci » et se décolla de sa mère. Elle avait beaucoup trop de chose à faire avant. Se laver; se venger de Jack et des anciens membres de la Cristalline; manger car elle avait un petit creux dans l'estomac; se venger de Jack et des anciens membres de la Cristalline; changer de vêtements; se venger de Jack et des anciens membres de la Cristalline; boire une bouteille de rhum pour enlever ce mal de tête; se venger de Jack et des anciens membres de la Cristalline; et plus encore!

Elle partit dans sa cabine et se fit un bain chaud. Tazyel se dévêtit et laissa la douce chaleur de l'eau caresser sa peau. Elle songeait déjà à sa douce et cruelle vengeance. D'abord, elle les trouverait. Ensuite, elle laisserait Vélaria, Gabrelle et Yamina comme pâture pour les requins. Elle laisserait les deux plus jeunes gamins dans une île perdu avec un seul fusil comme compagnie. Puis, elle ferait pendre ou décapiter les autres ex-membres. Et enfin, elle torturerait Jack de tous les moyens possibles, lui couperait chacun de ses membres avec son épée et donnerait son corps aux pélégostos. Oui, ce serait sa vengeance personnelle. Et Barbossa….il aurait seulement une balle dans la poitrine.

Tazyel plongea la tête dans l'eau pour laver ses cheveux, avant de prendre une serviette et de s'enrouler dedans. Elle laisserait Élizabeth en vie, car celle-ci avait tenté de lui sauver la vie. Dire qu'au début, elle ne l'aimait pas… Son instinct lui avait-il fait défaut?

La jeune femme prit un pantalon sombre avec la chemise assortit. Elle enfila des bottes de pirate et noua ses cheveux foncés en catogan. Elle ne mit cependant aucun bijou. Tazyel sortit de la pièce et pénétra dans les cuisines, où elle vola un quignon de pain et une bouteille de rhum. Elle passa devant un miroir et remarqua un changement dans son apparence.

Elle avait perdu le petit côté enfantin de son visage. Ses traits étaient plus fin, plus féminin. Un petit losange orangé ornait son front. Elle semblait plus mature. D'une main, elle frôla son oreille qui commençait à devenir pointu. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Ses lèvres étaient devenues pleines. On aurait dit qu'on avait remodelé ses traits pour en faire ceux d'une princesse.

Tazyel délivra son regard du miroir. Elle mangea son pain et monta sur le pont. La jeune fille bu une gorgée de rhum. Elle chercha ses parents des yeux. Ils étaient sur la proue, main dans la main. La jeune fille décida de ne pas les déranger, et se dirigea plutôt vers Becket, qui lavait le sol avec une serviette humide. Elle cracha sur le sol.

« Y'a une tache là! »

Cutler grommela.

« Tu n'es pas le capitaine. »

« Si, la Cristalline m'appartient, crétin. J'y suis le capitaine. »

« Et ton père? »

« Capitaine avec moi. Aller, lave! »

Elle tourna les talons, non sans avoir frappé le tibia de l'homme. Tazyel se dépêcha vers le commodore Norrington, qui lui tressait des cordes. Elle prit un de ses travaux dans ses mains et décréta que c'était mal fait, avant de lui ordonné de recommencer. Ce qu'il fit en lui lançant un regard noir.

La jeune fille divine ne comprit pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quelque chose l'avait _poussé_ à le faire. Mais que ce passait-il en elle? D'abord, les changements physiques, ensuite comportementaux… Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de méditer sur son cas.

_« Dylan… C'est moi; Tazyel… » ( NdA : le Dy est prononcé comme Die en anglais. Die-lanne)_

XxxX

« Quoi! », s'exclama Élizabeth, folle furieuse. « Elle vient de partir il y a quelques jours à peine! »

« Oui…. », murmura le jeune mort, intimidé. « Elle a demandé qui voulait devenir matelot, et est partit avec une centaine d'entre nous… et Davy Jones aussi… »

« Davy Jones! », s'exclama en cœur l'équipage de la Perle.

Vélaria mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ça s'annonçait très mal pour elle. Tazyel était une personne rancunière et elle les ferait chèrement payer son assassinat. Que faire? Il était vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru la fille divine capable de laisser le ridicule de côté et de sortir par tous les moyens de ce trou glacial. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminée dans une quête folle et dangereuse.

« C'est une cata! », s'exclama Gabrelle. « Qui dit qu'elle ne va pas nous envoyer Dylan pour nous chercher?! Et là, ce mec va nous réduire en bouillie! »

« Dylan? », s'étonna Jack. « C'est qui ce gamin? »

« Son frère jumeau… »

**XxxX**

_Marcher dans les rangs pour ne pas défier le système_

_Pleurer pour ne pas avoir osé rester moi-même_

_Et perdre mon temps à mendier pour qu'on me pardonne_

_À me chercher dans le regard d'une autre personne_

_Je retournerai à ma fontaine_

_Et je jaillirai hors de ma peine_

_Je me dévêtirai de ma gêne_

_Je plongerai pour que l'amour me prenne_

_Gaspiller mes jours à ne pas croire qu'on peut changer_

_Et passer ma vie à vouloir plaire aux étrangers_

_Courir pour éviter de faire face à l'évidence_

_Et fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir comme la vie danse_

Le vent fit claquer les cheveux sombres de Tazyel.

_Je retournerai à ma fontaine_

_Et je jaillirai hors de ma peine_

_Je me dévêtirai de ma gêne_

_Je plongerai pour que l'amour me prenne_

_Viens-tu avec moi si je t'emmène_

_Qu'importe où le courant nous entraîne_

_Nous serons nos propres capitaines_

_Je retournerai à ma fontaine_

_Et je jaillirai hors de ma peine_

_Souveraine_

_Souveraine_

Elle laissa la dernière syllabe jouer entre ses lèvres. Tazyel ferma les yeux. Elle adorait l'odeur de mer des Caraïbes. L'odeur du sel, du rhum et de la fête. Elle soupira. La vie était nulle avec ses parents qui épiaient le moindre de ses gestes. Elle ne pouvait même plus rien faire d'amusant. Son ancienne vie sur la Cristalline lui plaisait plus. Elle avait plus de liberté, plus de plaisir. Mais bien sur, c'était avant l'arrivée de Jack Sparrow! Le gâcheur. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était prit dans ce bateau avec ses parents qui, eux, ne comprenaient pas son désir de vengeance! Son père voulait reconquérir l'océan et sa mère voulait reconquérir Davy Jones.

« Vie pourrie »

Elle ne voulait s'avouer que Jack était quelqu'un de spécial. Elle avait bien sur entendu toutes les rumeurs sur les exploits du jeune homme. Lui aussi avait traversé l'étape de la mort. Mais lui, on était venu le chercher…

_Viens-tu avec moi si je t'emmène_

_Qu'importe où le courant nous entraîne_

_Nous serons nos propres capitaines_

_Je retournerai à ma fontaine_

_Et je jaillirai hors de ma peine_

_Souveraine_

_Souveraine_

Au moins, ses parents ne savaient pas qu'elle avait appelé son frère divin, Dylan. Lui, il la sortirait de cette vie pourrie et l'aiderait à trouver ce foutu Jack Sparrow et les ex-membres de son équipage. Son frère jumeau. Lui aussi était un capitaine de la mer. Le capitaine de l'Ambre. Un navire reconnu pour ses massacres horribles et ses infanticides. Un sourire sadique étira son visage. Ils allaient souffrir!

'' _Maintenant, Tazyel!''_

Elle se dématérialisa brusquement, sous les yeux ébahis des matelots qui travaillaient près d'elle. La panique les prie et ils se mirent à courir et à hurler dans tous les sens, alarmant Davy Jones et Calypso. Ils leur demandèrent le problème, mais ne purent rien comprendre de toutes les réponses emmêlées des hommes de l'équipage.

_Splaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssh!_

Un immense navire aux voiles noires s'ouvrit dans l'eau et en ressortit. Le liquide pâle gicla dans tous les bords, arrosant n'importe quoi sur son passage. Plusieurs matelots furent envoyés par-dessus bord. La chevelure sombre de la déesse se colla dans son dos et sur ses joues, alors que le maudit étouffait plusieurs jurons.

La Perle se mit à tanguer de gauche à droite, avant de finalement s'arrêter côte à côte de la Cristalline. Norrington et Becket ouvrirent grand les yeux, de même que le gouverneur Swann. Sur le mat, se trouvait Élizabeth qui regardait l'horizon, une main masquant le lever du soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux. Sur le pont, Jack Sparrow avec une longue-vue et son père, Teague, qui lisait à ce qui ressemblait à une carte à ses côtés.

Ce fut Pintel et Ragetti qui les vit. Ils allèrent recueillir leur capitaine, tout excité. Mais Jack les avait déjà aperçu.

« Ahhhhhhh! Face de Poulpe, ça fait longtemps on dirait! Un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »

Davy Jones apparut devant lui, l'air menaçant. Il lui cracha au visage et Jack recula car l'haleine puante de l'homme-pieuvre lui menaçait de perdre conscience.

« Où est ma fille?! »

« Quoi? »

« J'ai dit, Où est ma fille?! »

« Avec toi, non? »

« Justement non! »

« Ah bon »

Vélaria soupira de soulagement. Tazyel n'était plus là. La menace se dissipait donc pour quelque temps.

« Je suis ici! »

L'ex-seconde ouvrit grand les yeux et fit volte-face. Un immense navire dorée et aux voiles immaculées avançait silencieusement vers eux. Sur le pont, se tenait Tazyel et un jeune garçon aux cheveux de blé coupés au carrée. Il était svelte et élancé et possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Étrangement, sa peau était blanche. ( NdA: Il ressemble beaucoup à Mello dans Death Note, au pire, allez sur photobucket et taper Mello anime...). Mais sur son visage reflétait un air sadique et sans pitié.

Calypso n'en crue pas ses yeux

Dylan…. L'enfant maudit et renié

**XxxX**

**Hop! Je fini ( chienne non?) Bref bref... Je sais, l'entré Dylan n'est pas fameux fameux et puis... il sera mieux dans le prochain chapitre Attention, ce mec est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès sadique, attention si vous le trouver travesti XD!**

**Review?**


	6. La fontaine de jouvence

**Non, ce n'est pas une erreur, ouais, c'est moi, oui, je suis encore en vie. Bref, je suis de retour pour le chapitre je ne sais pas trop combien (6 je crois). Je dors, je dors, je roupille et je vous envoie ce chapitre. Grosso modo, j'ai toujours pas internet et je suis donc sur l'ordi de ma chère maman ( elle va me tuer s'elle l'apprend… Chuuut). Alors, le joli petit frère de Tazyel, je crois qu'il est blond, blanc, aux yeux bleus et qu'il s'appelle Dylan non? Bref, si c'est pas ça, je vais tout corriger quand internet me sera remit. Bref…**

**Enjoy! Le début de l'aventure commence!**

**La fontaine de jouvence**

**XxxX**

« Il ressemble à une fille », fit Jack en regardant le jeune Dylan.

Celui-ci piqua les nerfs.

« Je suis un homme! Imbécile. Les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des beaux cheveux?! »

« Non, mais regarde tes cheveux. Blond, coupé au carré jusqu'aux épaules avec toupet et tu as un visage trop féminin! », expliqua le capitaine en le pointant du doigt.

Tazyel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, qui bouillait sur place. Elle soupira, leva la tête, et fusilla Jack du regard et le pointa violemment du doigt.

« TOI! TU M'AS TUÉ! TU MÉRITES LA MORT!! », hurla-t-elle. « ET JE TE PROMET QUE ÇA VA FAIRE MAL! »

Ce fut au tour de Dylan de tenter de calmer sa sœur. Il posa brusquement une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire alors qu'elle hurlait des injures et des jurons à faire peur à une ourse qui protège ses petits. Ces menaces dura plusieurs minutes avant que Tazyel ne se calma enfin. Elle respira un bon coup, mais ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs à Jack.

« De toute façon, tu mourras quand je deviendrai immortelle grâce à la fontaine de jouvence. », ajouta-t-elle en haussa les épaules.

Elle tourna les talons, ne se souciant nullement des regards ébahis qui regardaient son dos. Cutler Becket grava son visage parfait dans son esprit. Elle était si belle, si merveilleuse, t'elle une émeraude dans un océan de caillou. Il la voulait.

Davy Jones et Calypso ne comprenaient plus leur fille. Elle était sortie de l'antre de Will Turner pour devenir immortelle uniquement pour tuer Jack Sparrow? Était-elle aussi folle que le capitaine? On se demandait bien pourquoi son équipage l'avait trahi.

« C'est une course que tu me proposes? », railla Jack en montant sur la proue de la Perle.

Tazyel arrêta de marcher. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, mais personne ne le vit.

« Il me semble que c'est évident. », affirma-t-elle.

Un vent violent emporta l'Ambre qui s'éloigna rapidement des deux autres navire. Jack se tourna vers Davy Jones.

« Eh! Face de poulpe! Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ta fille t'a ressuscité pour rien? »

Une grimace de rage déforma le visage du nouveau capitaine de la Cristalline. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son rival. D'un mouvement de la main, il ordonna à son équipage de retourner dans le navire qui lui appartenait. Élizabeth n'avait toujours pas aperçu son père et c'était une bonne chose. Avant de disparaître, Davy Jones se tourna vers Jack.

« Sparrow », cracha-t-il. « Je ne veux pas faire ça, mais c'est la seule façon de sauver Tazyel, redonner « vie » à Turner et rester pirate. Il faut faire équipe ensemble. C'est dégueulasse, mais Dylan pourrait détruire le monde »

« Eh! C'est pas moi qui l'ai conçu ni élevé! », protesta le jeune homme. « Je refuse »

Mais le regard que lui lançait son équipage, surtout celui d'Élizabeth, lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer s'il n'acceptait pas la demande de l'homme-poulpe. Jack marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, fixa ses souliers, grogna, grimaça, maudit, avant de lever la tête, soupirer et de dire :

« D'accord, d'accord…. »

XxxX

Tazyel respira l'air frais qui se dégagea de la mer. Ah! La vie était bien mieux avec son jumeau, Dylan. Il avait dix-neuf ans, comme elle, mais il commandait ses hommes avec une main de fer. Il était obéit de tous et chacun lui vouait un respect profond. Il ressemblait certes à une femme, son regard de meurtrier ne mentait pas. Il allait l'aider à tuer Jack Sparrow et son ex-équipage.

« On rêvasse? », ricana le jeune Dylan en se posant près de sa sœur.

Il était plus petit qu'elle…

« Non, je songe au moyens le plus sadique de tuer Jack Sparrow. »

« Comme tu es cruelle… »

« Moins que toi, en tout cas. »

Dylan eut un sourire étrange. Tazyel sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son frère lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre de sa décision. Prétextant aller au petit coin, elle se dégagea de lui. Peut-être ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir contacté Dylan. Enfin, ce qui était fait est fait.

En marchant sur l'Ambre, elle remarqua que les hommes de l'équipage faisaient…un peu peur. Leurs visages étaient zébrés de cicatrices difformes et il manquait des oreilles à plusieurs d'en eux. Tazyel déglutit. Hum…

« Qu'il y a-t-il? », susurra Dylan dans son dos. « On a peur? »

« Non », mentit Tazyel, trop orgueilleuse pour dire la vérité. « Je pensais à quelque chose »

« Il me semble aussi… », sourit le blond.

La jeune fille divine se figea. Son frère venait de l'enlacer par derrière. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Le souffle de Dylan dans le cou de la jeune femme la fit frissonner de terreur. Elle avait _peur. _Peur de son propre frère. Peur de mourir. L'équipage s'avança vers eux.

« Est-ce que je t'effraie? », chuchota Dylan à l'oreille de Tazyel. « Ou tu penses à quelques choses? »

La pirate sentit ses membres se tendre. Quelque chose allait mal tourner, elle le sentait.

« Tu sais, Tazyel, pourquoi je t'ai répondu? Tu crois vraiment que c'était pour tes problèmes de vengeance? »

L'équipage s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux. Tazyel paniquait. Quelle connerie avait-elle foutu encore?

« Je sais que tu me dirais où se trouve la fontaine de jouvence si j'utilisais un peu de torture. »

Il claqua des doigts. Un homme entra dans la foule. Il tenait dans ses bras une pauvre fillette en larme. Celle-ci tentait de se débattre. L'homme s'arrêta devant Tazyel et posa l'enfant sur sol. D'un geste, il la décapita. La fille divine poussa un cri d'effroi alors que le cadavre s'écrasa, sa tête roulant à ses côtés.

L'équipage éclata de rire devant sa frayeur. Tazyel fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir, mais son frère la frappa dans le ventre. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, manquant de souffle. Une douleur atroce lui vrillait le ventre. Les larmes lui transpercèrent les yeux. Elle était effrayée. Sa rage contre Jack l'avait mené à faire une grande gaffe. Dylan n'hésiterait pas à la tuer aussitôt ses désirs comblés.

« Qui veut en profiter en premier? », demanda moqueusement le jeune capitaine de l'Ambre. « Je vous la laisse »

Les hommes exprimèrent leur joies en grand cri et emmenèrent Tazyel dans la cave pour la violer à plusieurs reprises, là laissant évanouie sur le sol, nue et couverte de sang.

XxxX

Jack secoua sa boussole. Elle ne marchait pas! Au lieu de pointer ce qu'il désirait le plus, elle se contentait de tourner en rond sans s'arrêter. Il poussa un grognement de désespérance. En plus de devoir s'enquiquiner de Davy Jones, il devait endurer Élizabeth qui se plaignait de l'état grave de son mari, William, qui avait sombré dans le coma.

« Vie pourrie », marmonna-t-il en fermant son compas.

« Vraiment? », dit Calypso en prenant place à ses côtés.

Jack se tourna vers la mère de Tazyel, la mine renfrognée. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait tout endurer. Il pariait que la jeune fille divine et son frère étrangement blond se passait du bon temps.

« C'est de ta faute si tu dois faire tout ça, Jack », le réprimanda la déesse. « Tu n'avais juste qu'à… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris », la coupa le capitaine. « J'ai fait une erreur en la tuant, je sais, je sais. On peut passé à autre chose maintenant? »

« Jack. », fit sèchement Tia Dalma. « Tazyel est jeune et sans grande expérience. Sa rage l'a empêché de voir correctement les choses. Elle est en grand danger avec Dylan. »

« MAIS QUELQU'UN VA-T-IL ME DIRE C'EST QUI CE MEC, BON SANG?! »

Calypso soupira et se tourna vers la mer. Une grande tristesse l'envahit.

« Dylan est…maudit. Au début, ce n'était qu'un enfant normal, comme tout le monde. Mais un jour, il a fait quelque chose de tabou. Et… il est devenu cruel et sans pitié. », soupira-t-elle. « Un démon à prit possession de son corps. »

« Un…démon? »

« Hadès, pour être plus claire »

Jack fronça les sourcils, chercha dans sa mémoire défaillante ce nom étrange qui lui rappelait quelqu'un dans la mythologie greco-romaine. Hadès…Hadès…il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible, avant que la réponse lui saute aux yeux. Hadès, le dieu de la mort! ( NdA : Je sais pas si c'est ça, car je sais juste que c'est le god of underworld en anglais)

« Ce dieu à prit possession de ton fils », s'étonna Jack.

« On dirait bien. Et je suis incapable de l'en déloger. Il faudrait tuer Dylan pour cela. »

Jack grommela et retourna dans sa cabine. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus déplaisante. Il avait mieux à faire que de sauver un supposé possédé et d'une gamine folle. Boire du rhum et regarder les jolies putains par exemple!

Il prit la dernière bouteille de rhum du navire—qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans sa cabine. On ne sait jamais--juste avant de constater que celle-ci était vide. Il poussa un cri de désespoir.

L'aiguille de sa boussole s'arrêta de tourner, pointant la bâbord. Jack se pencha vers l'objet. Avait-elle trouvé ce qu'il désirait le plus?

« Bateau à bâbord! », cria une voix. « C'est l'Ambre! AMBRE EN VUE! »

XxxX

Un froid glacial envahit les caves de l'Ambre. Tazyel, nue, frissonna. Roulée en boule, elle faisait tout de son moyen pour se réchauffer. Sans succès. La magie lui était inutile sans courant électromagnétique, car elle ne fonctionnait pas sans ça. Habituellement, la jeune fille divine était une personne optimiste, mais là, la raison l'avait quitté. Détruite par les viols et la trahison de son jumeau, elle reposait entre la sénilité et la lucidité. Un seul nom lui venait aux lèvres : Jack Sparrow.

Elle ignorait pourquoi il obsédait ses pensées, mais elle était sure qu'il était tout proche, comme si chaque fibre de son être sentait sa présence. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait menacé de le tuer, Tazyel savait qu'il allait sûrement lui venir en aide, avec ou contre son gré.

« Jack Sparrow », murmura-t-il dans un effort ultime pour ne pas s'évanouir. « Jack… »

Une explosion retentit et des cris se firent entendre. Tazyel sombra dans l'inconscience.

Les passagers de la Perle abordèrent le navire de Dylan. Ses hommes, bien que féroces, étaient moins nombreux en nombres que ceux combiné de la Perle, de la Cristalline et de l'Hollandais Volant. Surtout qu'Élizabeth se débrouillait comme un monstre, tuant pirate par pirate.

Comme à son habitude, Jack suivit la direction que lui prêtait son compas sans se soucier de l'affrontement entre les deux équipages. Il y avait du rhum dans ce navire? Peut-être, car son objet l'entraîna vers la cave. Jubilant de joie à sentir la boisson couler dans sa gorge, il défonça la porte. Un froid glacial régnait dans les lieux et le rhum était absent. Jack grommela de rage, avant de trébucher sur un corps et de s'étaler de tout son long.

« Nom de nom! »

Il s'assit en frottant son genou douloureux, avant de comprendre que le corps qu'il avait enfargé était la jeune Tazyel. Nue. Celle-ci était évanouie et du sang coulait entre ses deux jambes. Viol.

« Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ces trucs là? »

Soupirant, il enleva sa veste de capitaine et enveloppa Tazyel. Mais pourquoi donc son compas l'avait-il conduit là? Vie pourrie. Il prit la jeune femme divine dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas plus légère qu'une plume.

Élizabeth vit Jack sortir de la cave et se précipita vers lui en voyant le corps mutilé de Tazyel. Elle la déposa sur le sol et repoussa Jack qui voulait enlever le vêtement. Une lame lui menaça le cou.

« Désolé, Sparrow, mais ma sœur est à moi », décréta Dylan, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

« Non, elle est à moi », fit Becket en pointant son arme dans le dos du jeune capitaine.

Dylan fit volte-face et Jack se leva, épée à la main. Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent. Le combat commença. Cutler attaqua le jeune homme divin, qui para l'attaque avant d'agressé Sparrow. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups. Jusqu'à ce qu'Élizabeth prenne la jeune Tazyel dans ses bras et détala vers la Perle. Dylan, Jack et Cutler la regardèrent un moment, une mine surprise sur le visage.

XxxX

Élizabeth lava le corps ensanglanté de Tazyel. Son mari s'assit sur le lit. La présence rapprochée de la jeune femme divine semblait lui avoir redonné des forces.

« Pauvre de toi, ma chérie », chuchota Élizabeth en vêtant son amie.

Will la prit dans ses bras et sa femme éclata en sanglot.

« Jack Sparrow… », murmura doucement Tazyel.

**XxxX **

**Voilà, je finis là. Il est onze heure du soir à Montréal ( donc, cinq heures du mat en France) et je suis crevée. Désolé s'il y a des fautes, mais je ne corrige pas.**

**Reviews?**


	7. I have to go

**Je reviens pour le chapitre 7 :p! Plus en forme que jamais. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'encourage de continuer! C'est un court chapitre très important pour la suite. **

**Enjoy!**

**I have to go **

**XxxX**

Elle avançait en silence. Tranquillement, chacun de ses pas touchaient le sol dur du pont de la Perle. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture brunâtre, Tazyel laissa le vent jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait si sale, si impuissante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère avait laissé ses hommes la _violée._ C'était une déchirure dans son âme, une plaie dans son cœur, un vide profond qui remplissait son être à chaque pulsation de son sang. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes à n'importe quels moments, ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient à toutes les secondes, sa peau frissonnait, sa vie était détruite. Tazyel avait perdu la joie de vivre. Son cycle avait changé. Elle ne vivait plus que la nuit, dormant comme elle le pouvait le jour.

La jeune femme devenait de plus en plus taciturne, parlant et mangeant de moins en moins. Arrêtant quasiment de boire. Mais malgré tout, elle était toujours sale. Elle tentait désespérément d'enlever la crasse invisible qui la souillait. Rien à faire. Et du sang coulait et coulait entre ses jambes, sans arrête. Son hymen avait déchiré; elle n'était plus vierge. Ses règles commencèrent, malgré le fait qu'elle était divine. _Dans ses yeux apparurent des pupilles. _

Humaine.

De divine à humaine. Elle était devenue une simple mortelle possédant aucuns pouvoirs magiques. La mort pouvait la guetter à tout pas. Avant, elle ne mourrait pas, mais son corps se transformait en poussière. Son corps était sujette à des maladies.

Faible.

Tazyel se sentait faible. Faible de ne pas avoir pu résister. Faible de ne pas avoir compris que son désir de vengeance l'emmenait dans un désastre. _Faible de laisser ses sentiments s'emparer du visage de son ennemis : Jack Sparrow. _Il apparaissait dans tous ses rêves, dans toutes ses pensées. Il était vital pour Tazyel. Vital comme tout ce qu'on veut le plus cher. Le compas ne pointait que lui.

Et il y avait Becket. Cet homme qui la courtisait. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui. En plus d'être laid, il ne comprenait pas sa souffrance. Étrangement, il l'adorait malgré le plaisir du mal que la jeune femme lui avait fait. Il lui donnait des fleurs ( venues d'on ne sait où), lui chantait des poèmes romantiques…

Et la présence incessante de Weltearby Swann n'arrangeait rien. Il voulait tout savoir sur tout et son cerveau de moineau n'enregistrait rien. Il voulait savoir pourquoi sa peau était foncée alors que ses yeux étaient limpides. Évidemment, elle ne répondait rien.

Sa seule amie fut Élizabeth. Celle-ci prit soin de Tazyel avec un grand amour maternel que l'ex-capitaine puisait pour retrouver aide et réconfort. On aurait dit que la mariée comprenait la douleur effarante de la fille de Davy Jones et faisait tous les moyens pour la dissiper. Surtout que ses parents avaient décidé de partir…

Et puis il avait Jack. Il ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Il l'ignorait toujours. Il ne voulait pas parler à Tazyel. D'après lui, tout était de _sa_ faute. Pourtant, il lui jetait des regards inquiets et sa boussole se dirigeait sans cesse vers elle. Pourquoi donc?

Tazyel leva les yeux vers le ciel brillant de ses étoiles scintillantes. La lune n'y était pas. Ce spectacle aurait dû l'émouvoir, mais elle n'en fit rien. Son cœur était trop sombre. La douleur l'irradiait.

« L'effaceur », murmura-t-elle. « La douleur efface tout ce qui a de positif dans la vie. »

C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis plusieurs jours. Sa voix était rauque.

« C'est le bon mot! », s'enthousiasma Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Tazyel le regarda à peine. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il parte. Mais le capitaine n'était pas de cette avis. Ce n'était certes pas son genre, mais il devait régler le problème avec la jeune femme.

« Maintenant que vous êtes humaine, je pense qu'on pourra parler librement, vous et moi, moi et vous. »

« … »

« De plus, ce vieux croûton de Barbossa n'entendra pas nos paroles! »

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme fixa à nouveau le ciel. Parler avec Jack du problème n'était pas de la plus grande joie.

« Allez-vous en », dit-elle.

Le capitaine roula des yeux et s'assit sur le petit escalier en débouchant une bouteille du bon vieux rhum. Ah! Il n'y avait que ça pour faire renaître un sourire sur les lèvres! Tazyel s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda intensivement. Ses pupilles couvraient quasiment ses iris par le fait qu'il faisait nuit. S'il voulait parler, eh ben soit! Mais qu'il fasse vite.

« Cessons nos chicanes stupides, nous n'avons qu'un but commun : trouver la fontaine de jouvence »

Tazyel se tut. Puis, après une minute de silence, elle dit :

« C'est Élizabeth qui vous a forcé à me dire cela hein? ».

Jack ignora la remarque. Il but une autre gorgée de rhum, les pensées sombres. La jeune femme était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange aux sens perspicaces et à la naïveté rare. Mais néanmoins, pour lui, elle ne restait qu'une personne du sexe faible et tout de même rancunière et stupide. Dire qu'elle l'avait émerveillé au début…

« M'aimez-vous? »

Ces paroles firent sursauter Jack.

« Non! », s'effraya le capitaine. « Et j'ignore si vous le saviez, je me suis tapé votre mère. Pas question que je fasse la même erreur avec la fille. »

« Vous êtes mon père? »

Jack se leva d'un bon. Comment pouvait-elle songer à de telles stupidités?! C'était impensable! Lui, son père? Elle devait déjà être née quand il avait couché avec Tia Dalma. Il avait quoi? Trente ans? Elle, dix-neuf? Il ne l'avait tout de même pas eu à onze ans! Et à ce temps là, il ne connaissait même pas Calypso.

« Désolé trésor, mais j'ai heureusement pas eu ce malheur. »

Tazyel se détourna de lui. Elle se mit rapidement sur pied et partit sans ajouter un mot.

« J'ai dit une connerie? »

Jack se laissa tomber sur la marche d'escalier. Pff! Les femmes! Elles croyaient toujours aux sottises. Lui, l'aimer elle? Cette gamine? Il l'avait courtisé, peut-être, mais c'était tout bon devoir de pirate et de coureur de jupon. Elle n'était pas son genre.

« Que des conneries »

XxxX

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que Tazyel ne montre signe de vie. Élizabeth clamait qu'elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et ne voulait absolument recevoir aucune visite. Tous étaient persuadés que la jeune femme vivait mal son viol et qu'elle avait besoin de solitude pour se retrouver. Mais il en était tout autre.

Croupie dans son lit, parchemin et plume à la main, Tazyel préparait son plan d'évasion. Il fallait qu'elle quitte se navire, se rende incognito à l'île de l'Aqua Vida et se procure cette eau magique pour redevenir divine pour tuer Jack et son frère Dylan. Ça paraissait simple, mais c'était bien plus compliqué en réalité. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller la bar…

…à moins que.

« Séduire Becket serait un bon plan », sourit-elle.

Oui! Et c'était bien à ça qu'elle réfléchissait sans cesse. Si l'homme lui obéissait à la lettre, ce serait beaucoup plus facile. Mais comment bien le séduire? Il était fou d'elle, vrai, mais il y aurait sûrement des complications. Et si Jack ou Barbossa se présentait le bout du nez alors qu'elle persuadait Becket? Elle ne pourrait plus s'enfuir.

« L'Isla de la Aqua Vida est tout proche, une dizaine de lieux tout au plus », songea-t-elle. « Je n'aurai jamais assez de force pour ramer jusque là, mais Cutler pourra le faire. »

Elle devait passer à l'acte dès le soir, sinon, elle manquerait toutes ses chances de pouvoir partir. Le plus gros problème c'est qu'en ne possédant plus de pouvoirs magiques, elle ne pourrait pas sonder la région à la recherche d'intrus indésirables. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Ce n'était que temporaire.

Tazyel se leva sans faire de bruit et ouvra la porte. Le coucher du Soleil n'apparaîtrait que dans quelques heures, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve sa victime pour être sur qu'elle lui obéisse. La jeune femme marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers les hamacs puants et crasseux des matelots. Elle connaissait où se trouvait celui de Becket. Le troisième à gauche. Elle y déposa une lettre qu'elle avait rédigé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tazyel retourna dans sa chambre aussi vite que l'éclair.

**XxxX **

**Je vous avait averti que ce ne serait pas long! XD! Mais le prochain sera plus long, je vous le promet, vu qu'on sera dans la Isla de la Aqua Vida ( l'île de l'eau de la vie)! Fan de Becket, restez loin. :P Désolé pour le supposé couple Jack/Tazyel, on dirait qu'il n'a pas l'air à marcher!**

**Vous voulez une fin heureuse ou triste?**


	8. Le secret de Dylan

**Je vous salue, humble mortel! Voici donc un autre chapitre de l'Ambre et la Perle. C'est ici que nous allons revoir notre chère Vélaria et le cruel Dylan, sans compter Becket et Tazyel! Mwuahahahaha!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le long retard, mais je me suis cassée le bras et je n'ai pas pu écrire durant de longue semaine. Toutes mes fics en en pries un coup. Cependant, je rattrape autant que je peux mon retard.**

**Je vous dis et vous souhaite…**

**Enjoy!**

**Le secret de Dylan**

**XxxX**

Peu loin de là, dans un navire au couleur d'ambre et aux voiles immaculées, on jetait les corps des anciens membres de la Cristalline à la mer. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts, grièvement blessée, haletait bruyamment sur le pont du navire. Chaque partie de son être la faisait souffrire. Dylan s'était montré impitoyable pour savoir l'endroit exact où se trouvait la Isla de la Aqua Vida. Finalement, il avait pu obtenir la réponse après moult tortures infligées à Vélaria, l'ex-seconde de Tazyel.

Assis sur un baril, se grattant sa repousse de barbe, les cheveux virevoltant au vent, Dylan réfléchissait. Atteindre la Isla de la Aqua Vida était facile, mais il fallait qu'il retrouve sa sœur. Seul, il ne pourrait jamais devenir le roi des mers, voir du monde, mais si Tazyel « acceptait » son offre, son rêve deviendrait réalité.

Il savait que Tazyel était humaine. Pour garder leur divinité, tout deux devait être vierge, voir chaste. S'il avait permis à ses hommes de la violer, c'était justement pour qu'elle devienne mortelle pour qu'elle aie à la Isla de la Aqua Vida boire l'eau de vie.

Car dans la Isla de la Aqua Vida, il n'y avait pas juste cette eau. Il y avait aussi une pierre. Une onyx qui rendait énormément plus puissant celui qui la possédait. Et Dylan la voulait. Sans Tazyel, il ne pouvait se rendre à l'île, mais si elle lui montrait comment y aller…

Il sourit et regarda la silhouette floue de la Perle. Si on prenait une longue-vue, on voyait bien un petit canot qui partait vers une forme verte à l'Ouest. Et dans le bateau, il y avait deux personnes : Tazyel et Becket.

Dylan ouvrit une bouteille de rhum et en bu une gorgée. Son plan marchait à merveille. Et bientôt, le monde sera à lui! Il fixa sa sœur qui bougeait violemment des bras.

Tazyel tentait de maintenir une ficelle dans les airs. Becket ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa tendre-aimée faisait cela, mais chaque mouvement de son corps le séduisait. Tazyel lui avait si aimablement proposé de faire un tour sur l'étrange île qui se dressait devant eux. Comment pouvait-il refuser? Les dieux eux-même avaient répondu à sa requête. Il était seul avec une femme dont le parfum exquis effleurait tendrement ses narines.

Becket regarda les formes généreuses de Tazyel. Pour lui, elle n'avait que deux défauts qui ne semblaient même pas être des défauts : la rancune et l'ambition.

Cutler lui prit le bras et l'attira vers lui. Tazyel lui fit une moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore? C'était la troisième fois en une heure.

« Ma douce Tazyel, laissez-moi faire. Vos bras doivent être fatigués. »

« Fermez-là un peu », répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle le repoussa d'un mouvement de la main et continua à faire son travail étrange. Becket ne répliqua pas, émerveillé. Elle était d'une puissance! Il laissa le vent caresser sa peau. Les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme virevoltait à travers les petites bourrasques. Le canot semblait étrangement avancer plus vite que la Perle.

En parlant de la Perle, la panique y régnait en reine. Quoi faire alors que tous les canots de sauvetages avait été détruit et que Becket et Tazyel étaient portés disparus? Gibbs et Marty tentaient de calmer tout le monde, mais ça ne marchait pas. Élizabeth était en pleures dans les bras de son mari, Will.

Longue-vue à la main, Barbossa regardait l'horizon. Il poussa un soupire quand son rival se posta près de lui, croquant une pomme juteuse.

« Quoi de neuf? », demanda Jack, la bouche pleine.

Barbossa roula des yeux.

« Regarde »

Le capitaine héroïque lança sa pomme par-dessus bord et prit l'objet que lui tendait son rival. Au loin, il apercevait clairement l'Ambre.

« Non de non », jura Jack.

« Malheureusement »

« Cet enquiquineur de Dylan m'énerve »

Jack redonna brusquement la longue-vue à Barbossa et, furieux, retourna au pont du navire. Bien entendu, Face de poulpe et Tia Dalma n'étaient pas là! Il beugla des ordres à son équipage et son regard vira vers l'île qui se trouvait devant eux. C'était par là que s'étaient enfuis Tazyel et Becket, et c'était par là que lui allait aussi. Il allait les retrouver. Il ignorait pourquoi une immense détermination avait prit possession de lui, mais il concentrait sa rage contre Dylan, ce maudit Dylan. Tout était de sa faute.

Il donna un coup rageur contre la paroi du navire. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et il n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette peste de Tazyel et lui fasse payer le fait qu'elle l'avait traîné dans cette mésaventure. Et il ne pouvait même plus s'enfuir. Non d'un chien!

Ça tournait vraiment mal.

XxxX

« Capitaine », dit un homme. « Le canot est près, nous pouvons y aller. »

Dylan acquiesça d'un mouvement lent de la tête. Son regard bleu était fixé sur la Isla de la Aqua Vida. La Murfin Nar Wyrdao, ou fontaine de jouvence, se trouvait pas loin. Tazyel allait réussir. Il ne manquait plus qu'il la rejoigne et trouve l'onyx. Ensuite, le monde serait à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme gratta sa repousse de barbe, tassa ses cheveux derrières son oreille, et marcha en direction du canot. Le silence était tel que l'on entendait distinctement le bruit de ses pas qui claquait le plancher de bois. Pas un homme ne bougeait, pas une voix ne s'élevât. Ils avaient peur de leur chef, de Dylan. Celui-ci avançait tranquillement, ne se souciant nullement du mutisme de son équipage. Il était habitué. Dylan prit place au côté de Vélaria. Toujours blessée, la jeune femme peinait à rester consciente. Elle n'avait plus la force de se soigner. Ses heures étaient comptées.

Le bateau glissa dans long. Deux hommes ramaient tandis que Dylan ne cessait de regarder sa sœur qui descendait de son propre canot, en compagnie de Becket. C'en était fini pour elle. Dans quelques temps, elle allait boire l'eau de vie et redevenir céleste.

Le roulement de vague fit somnoler le jeune homme. Le vent jouait dans son visage et ne le dérangeait nullement. Il était fière de lui. Fière de ce qu'il allait faire. Même sa mère et son père ne pourront l'empêcher de devenir le maître du monde. Et sa sœur…

Dylan ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa sœur… une humaine faible qui était tombée dans le piège de ce _Sparrow._ Si jamais ce pirate s'interposait entre lui et sa sœur, c'en était fini de son rêve. Il fallait qu'il le tue. Mais comment? Jack avait déjoué plein de tourment dans le monde. Il était revenu du royaume des morts, avait défait la compagnie des Indes Orientales qui s'installait dans les Caraïbes, avait déjoué la malédiction de Cortès et plus encore. Dylan ne devait pas le surestimer.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le canot s'échoua doucement contre le sable de l'île. C'était une place magnifique, avec la végétation abondante et les rochers brillants au Soleil. Dylan aperçu le bateau de Tazyel. Des traces de pas indiquaient qu'elle était partie en direction du cœur de la jungle. Le jeune homme et Vélaria entreprirent de les suivre.

Plus loin, vers le nord, Tazyel et Becket traversaient une situation délicate. La boussole de Jack tournait en rond et la jeune femme dût s'avouer vaincu. Soupirant bruyamment, elle se laissa choir contre une roche.

« C'est peine perdu », maugréa-t-elle.

Becket restait étrangement silencieux. Lui ne plus ne savait pas où aller. Et il ne savait même pas qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il avait cru que Tazyel répondrait à ses avances, mais elle semblait plutôt chercher quelque chose.

« Comment un compas qui n'indique même pas le nord peut nous aider à trouver notre chemain? », demanda finalement Becket après plusieurs minutes d'un long silence écrasant.

« Car ce _compas_, comme vous dites, indique plutôt ce qu'on veut le plus au monde », répondit Tazyel, agacée.

« Et que cherchez-vous? »

Tazyel ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de boire une gorgée d'eau de sa gourde. Il était vraiment lourd, ce Becket, mais nécessaire. La jeune femme n'avait pas une grande force physique et l'appuie d'un homme lui serait plus que profitable. Même s'il était aussi énervant.

Tazyel regarda le ciel claire. Aucun nuage. C'était étrange. Mais son esprit vagabondait déjà vers un autre endroit.

Après près d'une heure de pause, ils reprirent la route à l'aveuglette. C'était mieux que rien. Le craquement des branches auxquelles ils marchaient dessus les rendaient vulnérables aux animaux de la forêt. Becket avait franchement peur qu'une de ces bêtes féroces décide de faire d'eux son repas. Les hautes herbes et les buissons épineux qui abondaient ne rendaient pas la tâche plus facile. Ils étaient rendus à dégainer leur épée pour se frayer un chemin de la brousse, tout en ignorant qu'on les suivait.

Au bout de quelques heures, épuisé, Becket s'effondra sur le sol. Il n'était plus capable de marcher. En plus, la haute température de simplifiait pas les choses. Il voulait une pause. Tazyel semblait du même avis par le fait qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés, totalement à bout de souffle.

« Ça ne sert à rien, on tourne en rond », ragea-t-elle.

Becket acquiesça et prit place près d'elle. Il avait tout perdu. Mercer, son titre, son épouse…et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il regardait la jeune Tazyel, son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Il se sentait plus petit par rapport à elle, et pas seulement à cause de sa petite taille. Il prit ses mains et les embrassa. Trop fatiguée pour répliquer, la jeune pirate se laissa faire.

« Vous savez, Mlle Tazyel, mon cœur ne bat que pour vous », avoua l'homme. « J'aimerais… »

Tazyel le regardait dans ses yeux.

« …vous faire plaisir. »

Elle sursauta. Elle s'attendait plutôt à « voulez-vous m'épouser ». Habituellement, Becket ne donnait jamais rien, il voulait tout pour lui.

« Je ne sais que dire »

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin. Une idée de génie traversa le cerveau de Tazyel. Elle sortit le compas et l'ouvrit brusquement. L'aiguille se mit à tourner un moment, avant de s'arrêter à un point net.

« Vous êtes brillant! Vous avez exactement dit ce qu'il fallait dire! Direction, l'est! », s'exclama la jeune femme, folle de joie.

Dans son plaisir, elle embrassa Becket sur les lèvres. Celui-ci resta bouche bée. Tazyel se dégagea de lui et détala dans la jungle. L'homme resta un moment silencieux, avant de la suivre. Elle était décidément remplie de surprise. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ils leurs semblèrent qu'ils parcouraient des kilomètres entiers, pourtant, leur enthousiasme ne baissait nullement. Après plusieurs heures de marches et de courses, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Becket leva des yeux étonnés vers l'immense plaine qui se trouvait devant lui. Des pétales roses virevoltaient dans tous les sens, emportées par le vent. Une cascade à l'eau pure ruisselait en jouant sa mélodie douce. Et tout près de la chute se trouvait un autel en bois.

Tazyel n'arrivait pas à y croire. _Elle avait trouvé la fontaine de jouvence. _Pourtant, elle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle s'imaginait. C'était plus beau, plus calme, plus parfait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha de l'eau magique. Becket la suivit, intrigué. Tazyel glissa une main dans le liquide pur. Une sensation délicieuse s'empara de son être. Ses yeux clairs se mirent à briller. Et elle se mit à boire…

Tazyel avait l'impression qu'elle explosait. Un halo lumineux l'enveloppa. Terrorisé, Becket trébucha. Les yeux de la fille divine se mirent à s'illuminer d'une couleur vive. Ses pupilles rétrécirent jusqu'à disparaître et ses cheveux claquaient dans les airs.

_Elle redevenait une déesse._

Elle s'éleva de plusieurs mètres. Un vent violent se forma et l'entoura, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher d'elle. Toutes les fibres de son être vibrait devant la puissance qui lui était remise. Tazyel éclata de rire. Ses vêtements s'envolèrent alors qu'une étoffe verte glissait sur sa peau. Le halo lumineux devint écarlate et une violente explosion secoua la Terre entière. Aussi soudainement que c'était apparus, tous ces phénomènes stoppèrent d'un seul coup. Tazyel redescendit doucement au sol, les yeux clos, ses cheveux lisses lui cachant le visage. Becket la regardait, figé. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se tourner vers l'orée de la forêt.

« Que veux-tu, Dylan? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, les yeux brillants.

Dylan sortit du bois en compagnie de Vélaria; Tazyel lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Toute son attention était virée vers son frère, son jumeau, l'esclave d'Hadès. Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa sœur les bras grands ouverts. Un sourire indéchiffrable étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux limpides se posaient déjà sur l'autel derrière le ruisseau magique. Il voyait Becket faire son possible pour rester petit, peureux comme il était.

« Ma douce et chère sœur, qu'elle plaisir de savoir que tu es redevenue immortelle comme nous devons l'être. Mon cœur se réjouît de cela et tu as toute ma compassion. »

« Cesse tes belles paroles, Dylan, espèce de langue de vipère. », siffla Tazyel. « Annonce moi plutôt la raison de ta venue ici »

« Oui, oui. Tu vois, derrière toi, dans l'autel, se cache un objet que je convoite depuis des lustres. Bien sur, je ne pouvais me rendre sur cette île car notre chère mère a décidé que c'était _toi_ qui allait hériter de cette précieuse information. J'ai donc malheureusement dû faire des choses peu plaisantes, je dois l'avouer, pour que tu m'y emmènes. Mais maintenant, l'Onyx est à moi! »

« _Tryöstum! », _psalmodia Tazyel, les mains pointées sur son frère.

Des éclairs fusèrent de ses mains et frappèrent de plein fouet la poitrine de Dylan. Mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup et matérialisa un bouclier électromagnétique qui le protégèrent du mauvais sort. Il lança lui-même une attaque, mais Tazyel l'évita aisément. Un duel commença. Chacun agressait l'autre mais sans succès.

« Eh! Le travesti »

Dylan se retourna vivement vers l'étranger. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Tenant aux creux de sa paume un joyau rond de couleur noir, Jack Sparrow lui faisait des signes de la main tout en s'approchant de Tazyel.

« N'est-ce pas plaisant de tenir la puissance au creux de ses mains », ricana le pirate.

**XxxX**

**C'est la fin du chapitre. La fin de la fic approche à petits pas. Je dirais environs 5 chapitres encore.**

**Reviews?**


	9. Ami ou ennemi?

**Je sais pas d'excuse**

**Je sais pas d'excuse. Vous pouvez me tuer. J'suis encore en retard. Mais bon. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura beaucoup de Jack et dans les prochains chapitres aussi. Dans le suivant, Élizabeth sera torturée par moi-même et Will sera mit en valeur.**

**Dans celui-ci, fan de Becket, passez votre chemin. Quoique…il est juste méchant. Bref, bref…**

**Enjoy!**

**Ami ou ennemi?**

**XxxX**

« Jack? », s'étonna Tazyel. « Mais que fais-tu ici? »

« On me tutoie maintenant, trésor? Comme c'est étrange. Si tu n'étais pas venue ici, je ne t'aurais pas suivi. Évident n'est-ce pas? Mlle Tazyel a décidé de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle amène ce vieux grognon de Becket avec elle, laisse sa pauvre amie Élizabeth derrière elle et oblige le capitaine Jack Sparrow à traverser une jungle remplit de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. Nous l'adorons notre Tazyel! »

« Vous n'aviez aucune raison de la suivre, pirate », siffla Dylan, furieux. « _Mëctobàl! »_

Des racines d'arbres claquèrent dans le vent et enrobèrent les jambes de Jack. Celui-ci tiqua alors que l'homme divin s'approchait dangereusement de lui pour lui prendre l'onyx.

« _Perrönaquì! »_, hurla Tazyel, les mains devant elle.

Un bouclier écarlate se matérialisa devant le pirate et repoussa Dylan d'une dizaine de mètres. La protection disparut aussitôt et laissa une ex-capitaine haletante. Jack lança un regard étonné pour Tazyel avant de faire une grimace au jeune homme qui se trouvait à quelques pieds de lui, les joues rouges de colère. Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui permit de voir un Becket plus que secoué par les évènements.

« Charmant! », s'exclama Jack. « Vous me portez une affection particulière trésor? »

« La ferme, pirate. Je l'ai fait car je ne voulais pas que Dylan ne touche à l'onyx. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. Oh! Bonjour ma chère Vélaria »

L'ex-seconde lui lança un regard noir. C'était qu'on la remarquait? Et merci d'avertir Tazyel qu'elle était toujours en vie! Dylan fulminait près d'elle. Il savait que ce merdique de Jack cachait quelque chose pour être venu jusqu'ici—et comment les avait-il retrouvé?—car le pirate était un être hypocrite et égoïste. Il ne faisait rien tant qu'il n'avait pas une récompense en retour. Le vent joua dans ses cheveux sans que ça ne la dérange. Sa chemise était en lambeau et son pantalon brun lui démangeait les jambes.

« Eh! Le travesti, tu sais quoi? Ta maman chérie te dit que tu es un mauvais garçon et qu'il faut que tu rentres pour recevoir une bonne fessée! »

« Tais-toi, Sparrow! » explosa Dylan. « _Mïlïenatsondesu! »_

« Jack, attention! », s'écria Tazyel en sautant sur le capitaine pour le projeter au sol alors que l'autel explosait sous un rayon lumineux. La fille divine hurla :

« _Mëctobalìa! »_

_« _Oh! Il y a une erreur dans ta formule », se moqua Dylan.

« Je ne crois pas »

Le jeune homme fit volte-face en entendant le cri de Vélaria. Les branches d'un arbre l'enveloppait avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous terre. Éclatant de rire, Dylan commença à se tourner vers sa sœur. Il s'arrêta net.

« T'as perdu, mon gars », dit Jack, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme divin baissa les yeux. L'épée du pirate transperçait son flanc droit et traversait son corps avant d'en sortir de l'autre côté. Du sang coulait de ses plaies. Un organe vital ou une artère avait été atteint. Dylan ouvrit la bouche et le liquide écarlate glissa entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus se révulsèrent et il hoqueta. Son visage pâlit affreusement tandis que ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient constamment sous le coup de la douleur. Un infirme sourire échappa sur sa bouche alors qu'il prononçait :

« _Thrystob wyradao müni nor »_

Il s'effondra sur le sol et son corps se mit à convulser. Jack y sortit son arme. Il recula de quelques pas. La terre se mit à trembler. Tazyel jeta des regards effarés autour d'elle.

« L'île se brise! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Jack n'hésita pas deux fois. Il lui prit la main et la força à courir en direction de la jungle. Becket les suivait de près. Ils accélèrent le pas alors qu'un palmier s'effondrait à la gauche. Tazyel poussa un cri de terreur. Elle était beaucoup trop faible pour utiliser sa magie. Capturée Vélaria vidé toutes ses forces. Jack l'empêcha de réfléchire en la traînant dans un sentier étroit.

« Comment? », s'étonna Tazyel.

« Si tu avais remarqué, il y a des flèches sur le tronc des arbres! »

« Mais dans deux minutes, il y en aura plus »

Soudain, Tazyel trébucha. Il avait un petit fossé entre le sable de la plage et l'herbe de la jungle. Jack l'aida à se relever et à épousseter ses vêtements. Ils regardèrent derrière eux : l'île avait disparu pour me plus être qu'un morceau de terre et de sable dans une marée d'eau. Aucun arbre n'avait résisté et la fontaine de Jouvence n'était plus.

Jack sursauta quand un lame glaciale lui prit la gorge. Une main lui volait l'onyx qui se cachait dans sa paume moite. Tazyel fit volte-face. Malgré sa petite taille, Becket s'était glissé derrière le pirate et il le menaçait de son épée. Le pistolet de Jack se trouvait loin devant eux et son arme blanche avait disparu.

« Merci Jack de m'offrir si gentiment l'onyx et la Perle », railla Becket.

« La Perle? », s'étonna Tazyel qui dégaina son épée à elle.

L'homme déchu lui pointa l'océan avec sa tête. Les yeux bleus sans pupilles de Tazyel s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant une dizaine de navire aux voiles blanches encercler la Perle Noire. Un canot d'une bonne taille s'approchait de l'île. L'Ambre disparaissait à l'horizon. Cinq minutes plus tard, des hommes de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales enchaînaient poignets de Jack et de Tazyel qui tombait de fatigue. L'onyx roulait entre les doigts de Becket et celui-ci la regardait avec une fascination grandissante, oubliant la grimace qui brillait de dégoût sur le visage du célèbre capitaine.

« Un beau piège que vous nous avez joué », dit Tazyel, furieuse.

Cutler Becket leva les yeux vers la jeune femme divine. Il caressa sa joue.

« Ma tendre bien-aimée, ne voyez-vous pas la chance que vous avez? J'ai fait ce que je devais faire : reprendre mon titre. Devenez-ma femme et vous aurez le plaisir d'avoir tout ce que vous voulez »

« Je préfère perdre mes pouvoirs en couchant avec Jack que de vous épouser, bélître, traître, badaud. Sale vipère »

Tazuel cracha sur l'homme. Becket recula de quelques pas, humilié.

« Très bien. Qu'on les emmène dans les cales sans eaux ni nourritures », ordonna-t-il à ses officiers. « Vous pouvez toujours changer d'avis », ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Tazyel.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre car on l'obligeait à suivre Jack qui essayait vainement de parlementer avec ses gardiens. La jeune femme lui écrasa le pied pour le faire taire.

« Au moins, cet eunuque de Dylan est mort », grogna le pirate.

« Non. Il a disparu dans les méandres des ténèbres comme quand tu m'as noyé », fit gravement Tazyel. « Il va revenir, mas comme moi, ça prendra du temps. »

« Un an? »

« Non…quelques semaines tout au plus. Dylan est beaucoup plus puissant que moi… »

Elle se tut et Jack n'insista pas. Ils continuèrent à regarder l'horizon en silence tandis que le canot glissait lentement sur l'eau, le bruit des rameurs brisant le calme du soir.

XxxX

On poussa Tazyel qui déboula les escaliers de la cale. Elle se releva avec difficulté. Sa lèvre, fendue, saignait. Jack la rejoignit peu après. Les soldats les prirent brusquement par le bras et les jetèrent entres les barreaux.

« Jack! Tazyel! », s'écria Élizabeth qui prit sa jeune amie dans ses bras.

Will aida le pirate à se mettre sur pied.

« Alors? », demanda sèchement Barbossa.

« Dylan nous foutera la paix pendant quelques temps et Becket a décidé de prendre les choses en main Et il a même demandé à Tazyel de l'épouser. Charmant je vous dis »

Curieux, les hommes de l'équipage jetèrent un coup d'œil à la femme divine qui, évanouie, s'étendait dans les bras de Will et d'Élizabeth. L'étoffe verte dans laquelle elle se vêt était semblait d'une incroyable résistance. Les vêtements de Jack se déchiraient à plusieurs endroits tandis que la robe ne possédait aucune égratignure. Agacé, le capitaine leur ordonna de se dégager, mais une vingtaine dans une petite cage, l'espace se trouvait réduite. Jack dût se frayer un chemin entre les hommes puants et dégoûtants de son navire. Roulant des yeux, Barbossa le suivit en repoussant tout sur son passage. Tous deux s'accroupirent près de la jeune femme. Jack examina son visage noire. Il tiqua.

« Pas forte, la gamine », ronchonna-t-il.

« Justement, _c'est _une gamine. », maugréa son rival. « À ce que je sache, elle t'as sauvé la vie chez les Pélégostos… »

« Et moi je viens de sauver la sienne des mains de son frère. On est quitte? »

« Et maintenant, on sort comment d'ici? », demanda Will avait sa naïveté habituelle.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Élizabeth éclata de rire, et on l'imita.

XxxX

« Dans l'eau, dans l'eau », chuchota Will qui aida les hommes de l'équipage à descendre la corde qui menait à la mer. « N'oubliez pas de prendre la Perle à l'abordage. »

Nageant dans les eaux glacials des Caraïbes, Tazyel dans ses bras, car elle ne restait consciente que quelques minutes avant de se rendormir, Jack se félicitait intérieurement de sa brillante idée. Rien de mieux que la superbe technique : s'enfuir discrètement à l'insu de tout le monde. Les femmes ont toujours des épingles dans leurs cheveux et Élizabeth n'était pas une exception. Un clic et la serre s'enlevât. Réveiller Tazyel avait été difficile, mais être mouillée réveille toujours non?

« Jack… », murmura la jeune femme d'une voix vague.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avala de l'eau. Il cracha le goût salé qui lui envahissait la langue et secoua la tête. Il sentait la respiration de la fille divine contre son cou, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule…

« …oui? », fit le capitaine.

Il sentit Tazyel gigoter contre lui. Il battit des pieds pour prendre de la vitesse. Il n'était plus très loin de la Perle. Et l'eau glaciale ne lui faisait pas un très grand bien. Ses cheveux bruns collaient contre sa peau mate.

« J'ai…peur », ajouta la jeune femme en resserrant tant bien que mal son étreinte. « L'eau est…profonde »

« Tout doux, on est presque arrivé »

« …merci Jack »

Jack fut prit d'un étrange frisson.

« Pardon? »

« …de m'avoir aidé contre Dylan. Merci…beaucoup »

Le silence apparut. Tazyel s'était évanouie encore une fois. Jack prit l'échelle qui menait jusqu'au pont de son navire. Il grimpa avec une légère difficulté car la jeune femme, à nouveau réveillée, s'agrippait à lui. Elle était tellement frigorifiée qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre les cordes pour monter par elle-même. Ses membres étaient glacials. Au bout d'un moment, quand l'escalade fut finit, il déposa la jeune femme sur le sol. Aucun soldat de la Compagnie était présent ni aucun homme de son équipage d'ailleurs.

« Merdouille », siffla-t-il.

Tazyel réussit à s'asseoir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience une autre fois. Ses lèvres étaient rendues d'une affreuse couleur bleuâtre; elle faisait une hypothermie. Ses dents claquaient à se briser et sa peau se parcourait de spasmes.

« Comme je le disais, pas forte la gamine. », marmonna Jack, passablement énervé par la façon dont se déroulait les évènements. « Et je fais comment pour la réchauffer moi? »

Hésitant sur la démarche à prendre, il décida de la serrer dans ses bras. Couchés sur le plancher du pont, une femme divine collée contre sa poitrine, Jack ralentit sa respiration. Sa nage l'avait épuisé. Il fallait avouer, cette aventure n'était pas très agréable. Tazyel gémit et il resserra son étreinte. Un silence pesant régnait sur le navire et le capitaine était conscient de l'anormalité du phénomène. Constatant qu'elle ne se réchauffait pas très rapidement, Jack lui caressa le menton, puis la joue. Il approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour leurs transmettrent de sa chaleur. Le pirate l'embrassa durant de longues minutes sans que Tazyel ne se réveille, mais au moins ses lèvres prenaient une couleur plus vermillon. Il finit par fermer les yeux et cessa de l'embrasser, non sans avoir préalablement caresser la joue de la jeune femme avec sa langue. Ils restèrent là, durant un temps qui semblait être à Jack des heures entières.

« Jack… », murmura Tazyel dans son sommeil.

Le jeune pirate se redressa, l'oreille à l'écoute. La jeune divine battit des paupières. Elle sourit quand elle le vit.

« Jack…que fais-tu? »

« Je te réchauffe »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

« Sur la Perle? Au risque de nous faire prendre par ce con de Becket? »

Ce fut au tour de Jack de sourire.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait romantique de rester là, couchés sur un plancher de bois très inconfortable, sur la Perle, à essayer de te réveiller car tu es gelée comme un glaçon et avec l'immense risque de se faire attraper par ce voleur. Sans compter le fait que je dois t'embrasser sinon tes douces lèvres allaient rester bleues et c'était pas très beau à voir. »

Tazyel pouffa de rire. Elle était toujours fatiguée, mais Jack lui gardait le moral haut. Il lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie.

« Effectivement romantique, capitaine », railla la jeune femme. « Et ce qui est mieux, c'est que nos rapports se sont améliorés. J'imagine que tu fais cela pour l'onyx, mon cher. »

« Qui, moi? », Mais voyons, _capitaine_, tu me connais très mal! », réfuta sarcastiquement le pirate en se mettant sur pied.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis plus capitaine depuis que mes gentils parents ont décidé de prendre la Cristalline? »

Jack la prit dans ses bras. Tazyel tressaillit légèrement avant de se coller contre lui. Elle sentait le souffle du capitaine sur sa nuque et ça la faisait frémir. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure indéfiniment, que rien ne l'interrompt. Elle se réjouissait secrètement de se trouver dans l'étreinte chaude de Jack. Elle savait pourtant que c'était mauvais pour elle…

« Milady », susurra le capitaine. « Dois-je t'avertir que tu deviendras le second de la Perle une fois que ce Becket se trouvera six pieds sous terre et que Dylan restera dans les méandres de la terre des morts? »

La jeune femme se pétrifia. C'était si inattendu. Le célèbre capitaine Jack Sparrow lui demandait à elle, capitaine déchue de son titre, pour qu'elle devienne un…second? Et Gibbs lui? Tazyel se pressa un peu plus contre lui, réfléchissant à la nouvelle. Elle ne voyait pas le petit sourire qui rayonnait sur le visage du pirate. On poussa un cri de surprise. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre. Encore accrochée à l'échelle, Élizabeth les fixait, figée. Tazyel rougit et balbutia une quelconque raison à cet événement. Will apparut aux côtés de sa femme, le sourire aux lèvres. Il félicita Jack qui lui lança un regard noir. Le pirate demanda à Will où se trouvaient les autres membres de l'équipage. Le marié répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il avait cru qu'ils étaient sur la Perle. Épées à la main, les époux descendirent à la cale pour vérifier si l'endroit était effectivement désert. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tazyel les appela. Aucune réponse. Ils avaient disparu sans un bruit, sans un cri.

« Mais qui est responsable de ça?! », explosa Jack.

« Moi », répondit une voix beaucoup trop familière à leur goût. « C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire des choses avec un onyx »

« Becket! », s'exclama furieusement Tazyel.

L'homme s'approcha, suivit de quatre soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Le sourire sourires moqueur qu'il avait fit tiquer Jack. Ce dernier se rapprocha de l'oreille de la jeune femme divine :

« Si tu utilisais ta magie pour les mettre six pieds sous terre? Ils commencent à me taper les systèmes »

« Combien de fois dois-je t'expliquer que la magie ne sert pas à combattre? »

« Tu peux pas faire comme tu as fait à Vélaria? »

« Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais en éliminer un ou deux, mais pas cinq! J'suis pas un dieu moi »

« Tu es ma Déesse à moi »

Tazyel se tut, embarrassée. Étais-ce elle ou Jack lui faisait des avances? Et depuis quand des mots de ce genre la faisait rougir? Maudit pirate!

« Tazyel, ma douce Tazyel, vous voulez vraiment rester avec ce…pirate? Vous gagneriez mieux avec moi », susurra Becket d'une voix mielleuse. « Je suis sûr que vous rêvez d'être la femme d'un lord tel que moi. Je suis riche, puissant et… »

« …et aussi intelligent et loyal que de la bouse de porc », cracha la jeune femme.

« Bien dit, trésor! », s'exclama joyeusement Jack. « Alors Becket, comme Tazyel a dit non, vous pouvez nous laisser… »

« Attrapez-les », ordonna sèchement le lord, coupant impoliment le pirate qui baissa les bras.

Les soldats s'approchèrent dangereusement des deux jeunes gens. Jack et Tazyel n'étaient pas armés. L'un des homme dégaina son fusil, Becket hocha la tête, et visa le capitaine. Il allait le tuer! Paniquée, la jeune fille divine se jeta dans les bras de Jack et, usant de ses dernières forces, se téléporta avec lui, laissant Becket ébahi par ce phénomène.

XxxX

« Où sont-ils?! », hurla Élizabeth qui tenta désespérément de se dégager des bras des soldats.

« Je crains que Mlle Tazyel et le pirate soient morts », dit Becket. « Mangés par des requins. Nous avons trouvé les corps il n'y a pas quelques minutes. Ils sont dans la cave et pas très beaux à voir je dois dire »

« Non! », s'écria la jeune femme affolée, suivit par Gibbs et les pirates.

Becket sourit et les entraîna dans la cale. Il allait leur montrer les cadavres dévorés qu'ils avaient repêcher. Cinq minutes plus tard, un cri d'horreur se fit entendre. Barbossa, Élizabeth et le reste devaient se rendre compte que Jack et Tazyel n'avaient pas survécus…

Mais Will doutait. Il gardait espoir. Tazyel n'était-elle pas divine?

**XxxX**

**Fin du chapitre. Je le trouve pas pire, pas pire. C'est fou ce que j'ai envie de foutre un pied dans les parties génitales de ce putain de Becket. Même quand je l'écris, il est horrible. Il ne changera donc jamais…? Maiiiiiiiiis bon!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Complot

**Désolé et encore désolé pour le retard…Vous me pardonnez? Oui, non, peut-être? Mais bon, voici la suite de L'Ambre et la Perle. Tout un revirement de situation et complots et mensonges dévoilés! Vous reverrez les membres de la Cristalline sur un tout nouveau jour!**

**Et maintenant… :**

**Enjoy!**

**Complots**

**XxxX**

« Triple imbécile », cracha Tazyel sur le bout de la langue. « Sale vipère, con, bélître, face de truie, traître, sans cervelle… »

Elle jura encore pendant de longues minutes. Jack haussa les sourcils, les pieds dans la neige. Il n'était jamais venu ici…c'était donc ça la mort? Ou c'était l'enfer? En tout cas, il faisait froid dans ce monde. Brr. Sa chemise ne le réchauffait guère. En plus, ils étaient trempés.

« Ok, du calme! », dit le pirate. « On sait que Becket est un idiot, mais je veux juste savoir où nous sommes. C'est pas la joie ici »

Tazyel prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre.

« Chez les divins morts. C'est ici qu'on arrive quand on ne vit plus, avant de trouver un nouveau corps. Il en a qui en sorte complètement maboul. On dit aussi que c'est les limbes de William Turner. »

« Super », marmonna Jack. « À ce que je sache, j'suis pas divin moi »

« Non, mais je déteste être seule ici. C'est la troisième fois. J'ai besoin de compagnie sinon je vire folle. Je t'y ai emmené »

« La troisième », s'amusa Jack.

« Dylan m'a noyé quand j'avais quatre ans. Mère a dû venir me chercher dès qu'elle a remarqué mon corps sous l'eau. Elle n'était point contente. C'était dans le temps où elle avait encore sa forme humaine »

« … »

« Et Dylan est ici »

« Manquait plus que ça! Un peu de compagnie sympathique. La joie, le bonheur total! »

« Jack… »

« Quoi?! », s'énerva le pirate, furieux.

« Si tu veux sortir de ce trou, Dylan est bien la meilleure personne pour ça. Il connaît les limbes comme le fond de sa poche », déclara sérieusement la jeune femme divine. « Je ne blague pas »

Jack tiqua, leva les yeux vers le ciel, serra les poings, grogna, grinça des dents, gigota, secoua la tête, replaça une mèche de cheveux qui tomba sur son visage, soupira, décida de sa réponse et de sa question avant de dire :

« Et qu'est-ce que ton frérot chéri demandera en échange? Pas question de lui donner l'onyx! »

« Tu sais quoi, Jackie, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il nous demandera sûrement des faire partit de son équipage ou je ne sais trop quoi. N'espère rien. Si on refuse, il nous laissera pourrir ici jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne loufoque. Je t'avertis, je ne suis jamais sortie seule de ce trou. Ça toujours été m'man ou p'pa qui m'a aidé… »

« Ouais, mais si tu avais pris la bonne décision de ne PAS nous téléporter ici, on serait encore en train de s'enfuir avec l'onyx! »

Le teint de Tazeyl vira au rouge pivoine. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour l'insulter de la sorte? Ce n'était qu'un mortel!

« Si toi tu n'avais pas décidé d'élaborer ton plan stupide, on ne serait pas dans cet endroit glacial! Depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, j'ai su que tu ne m'apporterais que des ennuis, Jack Sparrow! »

« Je me serais bien passé de toi! »

« C'est ça, au revoir! »

Tazyel fit volte-face et marcha d'une pas rageur dans la direction opposée du pirate. Celui-ci lui poussa une injure avant de lui faire dos et de se rendre vers le sud. Il trouverait un moyen de sortir sans elle. Maudite gamine. Elle ne lui apportait que de la malchance. Voilà que le célèbre Jack Sparrow était à nouveau mort. Bravo. Becket devait rire devant sa tombe. Furieux, il oublia le froid et la neige. Il ignorait aussi un élément vital…

De son côté, Tazyel voulait absolument trouver son frère pour pouvoir redevenir vivante. Elle devait empêcher Becket de faire du mal à Élizabeth et Will, ses deux seuls amis. Au bout d'un moment, elle ressentit progressivement une douleur aigu au niveau de la poitrine. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, il devenait de plus en plus vorace, se propageant dans tout son corps. La jeune femme avait l'horrible impression qu'elle brûlait sur place, telle une sorcière sur le bûcher. Elle arrêta de marcher. La sueur coulait abondamment et sa respiration était haletante. Sa main serrait son sein à le faire blanchir tellement Tazyel souffrait. Déjà là, le mot faiblissait de sa valeur à chaque seconde. Dans un ultime effort, Tazyel se retourna pour voir Jack. Celui-ci ne se trouvait pas en meilleure posture. Agenouillé, il se tordait contre le mal qui prenait possession de lui. Tazyel fit demi-tour pour se rapprocher du capitaine. Étrangement, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux à chaque pas vers le pirate. Jack aussi ressentait cela. Il regarda la jeune femme divine s'avancer, et il fit de même. Au bout d'une longue et pénible minute, ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. La douleur disparut aussi soudain qu'elle apparue. Jack resserra son étreinte. Mais que diable s'était-il passé? Tazyel tenait avec fermeté sa chemise, les larmes aux yeux, la tête enfuit contre le cou de l'homme. Elle tremblait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était?! », demanda Jack. « Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. Oh Jack! J'ai eu si peur! »

Légèrement surpris, le capitaine ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. _Ils ne pouvaient se séparer l'un de l'autre!_ Mais pourquoi? Comment était-ce possible? Une telle malédiction ne pouvait exister. Alors…

Tazyel renifla. Instinctivement, Jack lui caressa le dos. Il eut un tic au niveau des lèvres et sa langue les lécha. Il était en sueur. La douleur avec beau avoir disparu, Jack en tremblait encore. Il avait peur d'une autre crise avant même qu'elle ne se produise. Il savait que Tazyel ressentait cette émotion paralysante et souvent meurtrière.

« Comment? », murmura Jack, encore incertain de la démarche à prendre.

« Je sais pas, je sais pas », sanglota Tazyel sans se dégager de lui. « Je sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne comprend pas, je ne comprend pas. J'ai jamais vu ça, cette magie. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivée! »

« Dylan? »

« Non, il n'est pas assez puissant. »

« Calypso? »

« Je sais pas, je sais pas… »

Jack soupira. Tazyel paniquait trop pour réfléchir correctement. Il s'assit et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle se plaça sur ses genoux, son visage toujours enfouit contre le torse de Jack. Il chuchota des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille tout en oubliant son propre cœur qui battait toujours à la chamade. Au bout d'une demie-heure, Tazyel se calma assez pour se dégager enfin du pirate. Ses yeux bouffis régnaient sur son visage foncé. Jack ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état de détresse. Le capitaine se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour arrêter les derniers tremblements qui s'obstinaient à rester. La jeune femme divine ne protesta pas, mais accepta tout de même cette marque d'affection. La pirate n'alla pas plus loin et se releva quasi immédiatement.

« Tu as changé », nota Tazeyl dans un faible sourire. « Un an plus tôt, tu en aurais profité pour me sauter dessus et me faire l'amour ici-même »

« Je peux le faire si tu veux », se moqua Jack.

Tazyel gloussa et se leva :

« Désolé, je tiens à garder mes pouvoirs. »

« Que ça doit être dur! Et on est prit à rester ensemble pour je ne sais combien de temps! »

« La ferme, gros pervers »

Jack s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna vers le nord. Tazyel se débattit, puis éclata d'un rire joyeux. Ils avaient presque oublié la souffrance d'une séparation; ils marchaient main dans la main sur le sol couvert de neige. Ils n'avaient plus froid. Ils ne se souciaient plus de Dylan. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack se sentait heureux loin de sa Perle.

XxxX

Will resserra son étreintecontre sa femme. Celle-ci dormait profondément dans ses bras, la mine crasseuse. Ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlaient sur sa tête, lui lassant une image peu appréciable de son physique déjà peu avantageur. Will poussa un long soupire. Becket les maltraitait. Il ne les nourrissait pas. L'hygiène était épouvantable. Trois hommes avaient péri durant les trois jours qui suivît la mort de Jack et de Tazyel. Les cadavres pourrissaient toujours dans la cale. L'équipage craignait chaque jour une pendaison.

Will leva les yeux vers le plafond miteux en bois. Il grinçait à chaque fois que quelqu'un y marchait au dessus. Parfois, on entendait des cris. On savait à ce moment-là qu'on tuait un autre pirate. Sur les vingt-sept qu'ils étaient, plus que dix vivaient encore : Lui, Élizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, Barbossa, Cotons, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg et Mullroy. Ils étaient tous dans la même petite cage dégueulasse. Will entendait clairement leurs ronflements. Il se trouvait à être le seul à rester éveillé. Dormir lui était impossible. Sa tête dandinait à gauche, puis à droite, sans arrêt. Il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas faire des cauchemars.

« William Turner »

Will sursauta. Heureusement, sa femme ne se réveilla pas, car devant elle se tenait Vélaria. Sa tunique se déchirait à plusieurs endroits. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils dépassaient maintenant ses épaules. Leurs blancheurs brillaient étrangement dans la cale noirâtre. Les yeux verts de Vélaria scrutaient le visage blême de Will qui ne bronchait pas.

« Jack a dit que tu étais morte, tuée par Tazyel », s'étonna le jeune homme.

Il déposa sa femme sur le sol et se leva pour faire face à l'ex-seconde.

« Tazyel avait prévu le coup de son frère. Elle m'a protégé en m'enfouissant dans une bulle protectrice. Elle avait deviné les intention de Becket dès qu'il lui avait dit : '' Je veux vous faire plaisir''. Becket connaissait déjà l'existence de l'onyx »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui, les cadavres ne sont que des illusions. Elle s'est projeté elle et Jack au royaume des morts chercher… »

XxxX

« Dylan! », s'exclama Jack, furieux.

Il arrêta de marcher et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Sa chevelure brune était couverte de neige.

« Bouge pas aussi brusquement », se plaignit Tazyel. Elle tira sur la chaîne. Jack trébucha et tomba face première sur le sol blanc, entraînant aussi la fille divine. « Les menottes pour pas qu'on se sépare, c'était TON idée »

Ils se relevèrent, s'époussetèrent et grommelèrent des jurons. Ils étaient retenus par des menottes que Jack possédait à la taille. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer de quelques centimètres afin de ne pas souffrir du mal étrange qui les réunissait.

« Je parle de Dylan, moi. Tu veux _encore_ chercher ton maudit frère! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu nous as emmené dans ce monde? Rien que pour le retrouver? Pourquoi tu m'as menti au début? Pourquoi suis-je av… »

« Raaaah! Tais-toi! »

Jack se tut même si des milliards de questions trottaient impatiemment dans son crâne. Tazyel soupira et, brusquement, se jeta sur le sol pour s'asseoir. Le pirate fut projeté à ses côtés. Il ravala un commentaire désobligeant. Tazyel se laissa tomber sur le dos. Jack se plaça en tailleur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de rhum à cet endroit pourri?

« Jack », murmura Tazyel pour casser un long silence glacial.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Jack », répéta la jeune femme.

Le pirate resta muet. Il l'ignorait.

« Jack », insista Tazyel qui serra les poings.

« Quoi?! », explosa-t-il, agacé.

« Je…Je suis désolée de vous avoir mentit… »

XxxX

« Dylan n'est pas notre ennemi?! », s'exclama Will, incrédule

« Chuut! »

Le jeune homme baissa la voix. Il eut quelques gémissements à gauche et à droite, mais personne n'ouvrit les yeux. Vélaria posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il acquiesça d'un lent hochement de la tête. C'était un secret qu'ils devaient garder entre eux. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Will soupira et massa son crâne. C'était dur à avaler; une vérité qui ne s'accepte qu'avec le temps. Comprendre que le frère de Tazyel, celui qu'on croyait le méchant de l'histoire, être leur adjuvant depuis le début était quelque chose de stupéfiant.

« Alors pourquoi Tazyel nous a tous trompé? », chuchota Will. « Pourquoi tant de secrets? Pourquoi l'aide de Dylan ne se manifeste-il pas de façon concrète, visible et compréhensible pour nous? »

Vélaria soupira :

« C'est une longue histoire dont moi-même je ne saisis point tout. Il y a longtemps que la Cristallin avait prévu le coup de faire une mutinerie à Tazyel. Et ils avaient raison de le faire. Tazyel est une bonne actrice. Elle joue mensonge sur mensonge, complot sur complot et ainsi de suite, sans fin. »

« Pourquoi…je ne comprends pas »

« C'est Tazyel la grande dominatrice qui veut dominer le monde, pas Dylan! »

XxxX

Becket contempla avidement le joyau dans la paume de sa main. Sa couleur noire brillait de milles feux, comme un diamant pur. Tant de pouvoir dans un si petit bijou…C'était un cadeau précieux, un onyx qui allait permettre l'avancement du nouveau monde, du monde parfait qu'il allait créer avec Tazyel, sa douce aimée, son amour. Elle l'avait séduit sur la Cristalline. Elle lui avait murmuré des paroles magnifiques, des mots sans fin sur l'avenir qu'ils allaient construire avec l'onyx. Adieu les pirates et leurs idéaux pas nettes. Becket était un homme ambitieux. La merveilleuse idée de Tazyel, celle de faire disparaître Dylan et Jack dans le labyrinthe divin afin que rien au monde ne les empêches d'accomplir leur tâche, titillait fiévreusement dans son esprit. Il savait que les cadavres étaient faux; des illusions, rien de plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éliminer ces pirates de la Perle et tout irait pour le mieux. Mais pour ça, il prendrait son temps. Becket savourait leur souffrance.

« Cutler, mon cher, vous êtes encore debout à cette heure. Quel petit coquin vous êtes! »

« Tazyel, ma chère, que me vos votre présence sur mon humble navire? »

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire mystérieux. Becket retourna sa chaise, laissant l'onyx sur sa table d'observation—où se rangeait une carte du monde avec des petits bateaux de céramique. Il la dévora du regard. Il était fasciné par cette peau sombre, ces yeux sans pupilles.

« Jack est hors d'état de nuire. Il est prit à souffrir dans le monde des dieux, seul à son misérable sort. Je lui ai lancé une malédiction : loin de moi, il aurait l'impression que ses entrailles le feront mourir sans toutefois le tuer, comme avec le tendre William Turner », se réjouit Tazyel.

Becket la tira pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux.

« Et Dylan? »

« Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas localisé, mais ce ne saurait tardé. Grâce à l'onyx, mes pouvoirs magiques augmentent de jours en jours. Je serais bientôt assez forte pour le détruire. »

« Notre rêve se réalisera par la suite », dit Becket, songeur.

Tazyel se pencha vers lui :

« Rien ne nous résistera. Dylan avait réussi à enlever mes pouvoirs en me faisant violer, il a ensuite voulu m'empêcher d'avoir accès à l'onyx. Mais en grand ignorant, Jack nous a tiré de ce mauvais pas, toi et moi »

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. On tapa violemment à la porte. Après un dernier sourire, Tazyel s'évapora. Becket ouvrit la porte, furieux qu'on l'ait dérangé dans un de ses rares moment d'intimité. Un soldat, affolé, s'écria :

« Milord! Will Turner a disparu! »

XxxX

Le canot roula dans l'eau. Un vent magique le faisait avancer à grande vitesse. La Perle était rapide, Vélaria et Will devait donc mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Après, le jeune homme ferait appel au Hollandais Volant pour venir les chercher. C'était très difficile pour le capitaine du bateau des morts d'abandonner sa femme aux mains de Becket, mais Vélaria ne pouvait téléporter plus d'une personne avec elle. Elle avait aussi assuré que Tazyel ne toucherait pas à l'équipage restant car elle avait besoin d'eux.

« Pourquoi donc? », avait demandé Will, perplexe.

« Parce que », avait patiemment répondu Vélaria. « Elle se servira d'Élizabeth et des autres pour t'attirer dans un piège. Tazyel veut t'éliminer. Tu es un poids contre son rêve de dominer le monde »

Et Will avait finalement accepté à contre cœur. Magiquement, Vélaria les avait téléporté sur ce canot, et ils étaient partis incognito. Le jeune capitaine soupira. La vie se compliquait de plus en plus.

« Vélaria…pourquoi n'ai-je point mal? Quand Tazyel est morte pour la première fois, je souffrais plus que tout au monde… »

Vélaria ferma les yeux. Elle tremblait.

« C'est Dylan qui t'empêche de gémir de douleur, Will. Il t'a défait d'une des malédiction de Tazyel. Même dans le monde des cieux, ce garçon reste puissant. En te lançant en te libérant du mal qui t'habitait, Tazyel voulait que tu deviennes son esclave; que, prit par ta dette, tu lui obéisses comme bon lui semblait. Mais en la sauvant du bateau de Dylan, tu as payé cette dette! Ce qui fait que Tazyel était furieuse. Elle voulait répliquer, mais Dylan t'a sauvé d'elle, et il m'a sauvé aussi… »

Elle prit une pose, puis reprit :

« Tazyel voulait se débarrasser de Jack en l'entraînant l'île des Pélégostos. Elle a fait croire que le Kraken la poursuivait. Heureusement, Jack Sparrow est malin. Il a su inconsciemment se déjouer du piège. Puis, la mutinerie a eu lieu. En revenant à la vie, avec l'aide de sa chère maman et de son cher papa—elle n'y arrive jamais seule—Tazyel a fait appel à Dylan pour chercher l'onyx. Entre temps, elle a charmé Becket au cas où son plan tombe à l'eau. Dylan ne voulait rien savoir de cela. Il l'a fait violé, mais Jack et toi l'avez malheureusement sauvée. Alors, avec l'aide de Becket, elle a reprit ses pouvoirs et mit Jack hors course. »

Vélaria reprit son souffle. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler. Ce secret avait été si lourd à porter.

« Mais », s'enquit le jeune marié. « Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Tazyel t'a sauvé. Je comprends mal cette éventualité… »

Vélaria leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Will étai-il si naïf? La réponse était tellement évidente!

« Je suis prise dans une dette, William. Je dois ma vie à Tazyel. Quand elle me demandera un service, je devrais lui obéir. Cependant, je veux te mettre en sécurité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Et Élizabeth? Je refuse de me comporter comme un lâche pour mettre ma peau en lieu sûre dans un complot divin auquel je ne comprends fichtrement rien! »

Jamais Vélaria n'avait eu l'envie aussi envahissante de frapper quelqu'un. Quel abruti, ce Turner.

« Tu sauveras ta femme en temps et lieu. », dit la jeune femme sur un ton cassanat. « Maintenant, tais-toi! »

Lentement, le canot glissa dans l'eau afin de rejoindre le Hollandais Volant qui se dissimulait dans la brume.

**XxxX**

**Ouais bon, fin du chapitre quoi. La suite des explications au prochain ( avec un peu plus d'action!). Ça vous dit quoi, ce revirement de situation? Étonnant n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est cependant pas tout! Teague, Davy Jones, Dylan et Calypso reviennent dans le jeu!**

**Et Maintenant…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
